Night Raid's God Arc
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Two weapons. One soul. One destiny. After being kicked out from his family home after his parents were murdered, Naruto sets out to make his mark on the world. But what would his destiny become when he stumbles across a temple that houses a powerful forbidden Teigu? Will he use the power now bestowed on him to fight? Or will he be consumed by madness? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: The Forbidden Temple

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Well, the time has come to release my first ever Akame Ga Kill fanfic.**

 **So his fanfic will have three fanfics wrapped up in one. First, Naruto. Second, duh. Akame Ga Kill. And the last one is God Eater. The anime not the game.**

 **Okay, so the main thing is the reason why it only is Akame Ga Kill and not God Eater is because a lot of elements are in Akame Ga Kill. That's why. Sure I'll be importing one or two elements from God Eater but not all elements.**

 **Now the last thing. The illusive harem list:**

 **Akame**  
 **Leone**  
 **Sheele**  
 **Alisa (God Eater. Fucking hell she's hot).**  
 **Esdeath**  
 **Najenda**  
 **Selvaria from Valkyria Chronicles the anime. Have something special lined up there. Heheheheheh.**

 **And finally:**

 **Lindow's sister from God Eater. Tsubaki Amamiya.**

 **DemonSpirit111, the collection of voices in my mind has agreed to help me with this one so you will hear from him as well. Arufal too has boarded this one. You will occasionally hear from them from time to time.**

 **Enjoy the new fanfic.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Broach Fall To Rise**

Chapter 1: The Forbidden Temple.

A young man could be seen walking along a road leading to the big city also known as the Imperial Capital. Long blonde hair that reached his shoulders and was tamed as well, played in the wind and on his back, a very nice looking sword. His clothes consisted of a black set of pants, black steel toed boots and a white tank top. On his back was a katana his father gave him and on his wrist was a very nasy looking bracelet.

It was a red colour with white running in the middle. He could still remember that his mother told him that the bracelet was just one half of a bigger whole. But he didn't know what. His parents were the leaders of their village, but when an assassin came and killed his parents, the elders thought this was the best thing since sliced bread. They stole everything from Naruto and even kicked him out. He was only 10 at the time. He was given the bracelet at the age of 7. His mother also told him that should the bracelet accept him and bond forever to his arm, them he was the true ruler of an even bigger land. Well, it bonded alright and he was kicked out. He should be ruling his own land. Women queing to be with him in bed, children born from the women running around while he worked as the leader.

Yeah right. He was kicked out of his family home and was completely over ruled at every turn. His people should they be found helping him, they'd be executed on the spot.

They didn't want that to happen so hey left him alone. Naruto's own friends too turned their backs on him in fear of being executed. And now here he was. 17 years old and finding his own way to become better and stronger in everything. He sought to gain wealth beyond anything in this world and gain his own land where he could rule over people there. Power to rule over. He'd follow in his father's foot steps on ruling over them with justice and love. He didn't even realise that in his spacing out, he wandered straight into a temple of some sorts.

Finding himself in the doorway of the temple, he looked around and found what looked like statues of a man who held a very strange sword.

Walkign deeper into the temple he looked about and found some strange writing on the walls. It explained some very interesting things that seemed to be of a legend. Looking to on one of the statues he found on his right wrist was a very unusual bracelet that seemed to be the one he too wears.

"This is getting really weird." said the boy as he backed away only to hit into something in the centre.

Looking to what he collided with he found a stone coffin. On the one side it read:

The Emporer's Cursed Blade.

Curiousity getting the better of him in a serious way, he pushed the stoner slab off and what he found was what he would and wouldn't expect.

What he would expect was that skeleton of the man was there. But the weird thing he didn't expect was that the sword was still there. It was a very big buster sword with what looked like a chainsaw as the blade. Vents shot out from the top and the entire thing looked to be a shade of red. Not even a spec of dust on it. There were two guards on it. One on each side. Also a red colour. Even down to the handle, it was red all over. Down to the very long handle. That was when his bracelet began to flash a strange red colour along with the sword. ( **A.N.** Lindow's God Arc from God Eater the anime).

But that was when the unthinkable happened. Veins from the bracelet shot out into his arm, and strange veins also shot out from the sword. His arm was no longer his. It slowly moved on its own and soon enough, his hand made contact with the handle. Power surged throughout his body as what sounded like a roar from Kami knew where echoed through the room. He had never felt something like this in his life. It was incredible.

When it was done, the chainsaw came to life. Grabbing the weapon, he found it to be extremely light. But also felt very durable. His katana never felt like this at all. Taking the blade he left the temple when a woman with cyan long hair in a black outfit that showed off quite a good amount of her beauty came into the clearing. She had fiery red eyes and she seemed to be carrying a set of flowers.

Looking up she soon dropped them and her hands went for her sword at her hip. She glared bloody daggers at the man before her while the man held up his hands in surrender.

"Wait wait wait." said the boy repeatedly.

"Who are you? And how do you know this place? Are you a grave robber?" she asked slowly drawing her sword.

"Look I just stumbled into this temple by accident and I found this thing. Please, I don't mean any disrespect." said the boy as he layed the sword down.

The woman's eyes widened at what she was seeing. On his right wrist was the very bracelet that had been lost. She was told by her father many years ago that should a man come one day bearing he bracelet, it meant he was the second coming of Lenka. But her village had long been wiped from existance leaving her the only one. She dropped to her knees and bowed to him.

This time the young man was confused. First this chick was going to turn him into Swiss Cheese. Now she was bowing to him. Why? Slowly walking over to her, he tapped her shoulder and she looked up.

"Forgive me. I never realised the prophecy was true." she said as she dropped her head again.

"May I ask your name?" asked the man.

"My name is Selvaria. I'm a Valkyria. The last Valkyria." said he woman.

"Sweet. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." replied the man.

"A pleasure." said Selvaria as Naruto pulled her to her feet.

"So, what is this prophecy?" asked Naruto.

"A prophecy stated that a young man will pick up the forbidden Teigu and smite the world of evil. That peace and prosperity will reign down for miles as he rules them with grace and true intent." replied Selvaria.

"So you think this guy is me?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"I do. You hold the God Arc. A weapon made from a god that fell from the heavens. It is one of the only ones in existance." said Selvaria.

"How many were made?" asked Naruto arching his eye brow.

"Only two. That one there is the stronger one." said Selvaria pointing at the God Arc.

"So who was the guy in there?" asked Naruto pointing at the temple.

"His name was Lenka. He once ruled these lands and kept peace between the lands. But that was when he died and the new Emporer took his place. The people are living in fear. They want change. They dare not speak of such things of people coming in to help them. But a group of people have been giving the Empire a real hassle." said Selvaria.

"I see. And who are they?" asked Naruto

"They call themselves Night Raid. A group of assassins that seek to change the way things are done here." said Selvaria.

"Well there may be only one way to get this done." said Naruto.

"And that is?" asked Selvaria.

"Kill to be recognised. If the killing of targets they are after are dead before they get there, then we stand a chance on getting aquainted with them. We can help them change this corrupted, fucked up world." said Naruto.

"May I come with? It was my job, should the second coming be found, to assist him in any way." said Selvaria.

"Okay. We can go together." said Naruto picking up the God Arc and walking off with Selvaria following him.

 **And scene.**

 **So we now see one of the harem ladies who is Selvaria come into the mix. With everything happening so fast, Naruto has gained a powerful weapon called a God Arc. I know in the anime Lenka's God Arc was blue, but I liked the red.**

 **And yes the God Arc is a type two God Arc. As well it can do that creepy mouth thing it does. I added that in as well.**

 **As well, you probably noticed I retained the fact as Selvaria is still a Valkyria. Let me explain. In this fanfic. Valkyria are beings born with a bit of Danger Beast blood in their body. It doesn't affect them due to extensive experimenation done to their ancestors. They can call on this power to offer them feats of strength and speed. But a pure blooded Valkyria can never gain a Teigu. Only a half blood can. And Salveria is a pure blood Valkyria. The red in the eyes is a small side effect of her Danger Beast blood.**

 **As well, this all takes place in the Akame Ga Kill verse.**

 **Oh, and Valkyrias are also looked down on by society due to their Danger Beast blood. And Naruto is traveling with one, who is super hot as well. Oh yeah. And she is 24 in this fanfic.**

 **Hope you enjoyed ther first chapter of my first ever Akame Ga Kill fanfic.**

 **Chapter 2: The Journey.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Night Raid's God Arc. Look I know somewhere in one of my other fanfics I stated that I will make a God Eater and Akame Ga Kill fanfic, but for me it was a little hard.**

 **1: Naruto is the most easiest anime character to take and combine with another fanfic. Sorry if I am blunt but it's the truth.**

 **2: Same as number 1.**

 **So yeah.**

 **But anyway.**

 **Here is the newest chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Breaking Benjamin Unknown Soldier**

Chapter 2: The Journey.

Walking around with a huge sword that was slightly bigger than you is something you don't see everyday. Especially if you're being accompanied by a very hot woman that kept her guard up at every chance someone would come up to you and ask about the sword.

This was slightly getting on Naruto's nerves as he would try have a conversation with someone and then all of a sudden, the super hot Valkyria next to you would slightly draw her sword and send daggers to those before you. It happened 3 times and now it was gettting annoying. Stopping and putting down the sword next to a river, Naruto took of his shirt and jumped right in.

Before he did jump in, Selvaria caught a glimpse of the many scars across his back and along the top part of his arms. They looked nasty and exremely painful. She had to stifle a gasp when she saw the marks across his back. The splashing of the water alerted her when Naruto dived in and began to swimming.

Sitting under the tree as the God Arc rested against the bank, she watched Naruto enjoy himself. But that was when Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"Come on. The water is amazing." said Naruto.

"I couldn't. I need to keep my eye on your weapon." said Selvaria.

"What do you mean? It's not that it's going to bite anyone." said Naruto with a small chuckle.

"Trust me. I know a lot about the God Arc from my father. When a God Arc recognises its new master, it will refuse to work apart for its master." said Selvaria.

"Really?" asked Naruto swimming over to her.

"Yes. It has a sort of pack mentality and focuses on only the one who is-ah!" shouted Selvaria as she soon found herself in the water.

Coming up for air she found Naruto laughing at what he just did. But Selvaria wasn't done by something like this. So she sprayed water into his face. But what they didn't realise was that while they were having a very happy time in the water, was that a robber was walking past, and seeing the nice big shiny red sword just chilling on he bank looked so nice. So he went and grabbed it. It was a bad move he came to regret.

The sword roared to life as it began to shift and bend to form a very nasty looking thing. The sword's blade shot into the hilt and something burst out. It was full black and had 4 yellow eyes. It's teeth were sinister and extremely relatable to that of a demon's. ( **A.N.** That mode Lenka uses where he unleashes the artificial Aragami in the sword).

The cries alerted the two of them and Naruto swam as fast as he could to the crazed sword. Turns out what Selvaria said about the sword was true. So it was more than just a sword. It was a living sword. And the thing coming out of the sword was proof of that. Speeding and scrambling to the shore, he jumped infront of his sword just as it was about to strike. sadly, just as the Aragami sruck, Naruto got in front and the Aragami bit him on his right shoulder.

Realising what the sword did, it retracted from Naruto's shoulder and returned to the sword, returning it to what it used to be. As the regular chainsaw weapon it was. Picking up the sword while Selvaria came up to him on his left. Seeing the blood slowly trickle down his body, she gasped but kept it in.

"Thanks man, you don't know how much I'm in your debt." said the man.

"Yeah. I don't know. So tell me why you tried to steal my sword?" asked Naruto coldly.

"Look I just wanted some money. And I saw that shiny thing and decided to take it. How was I to know that it was a living weapon?" said the robber.

"Either way you have injured me as you can see, saving your scaly ass. For that, you die now." said Naruto as he lifted the sword up and sliced the robber in two.

With that mess cleaned up, Naruto dropped the God Arc as he clutched his shoulder. All the adrenaline had left him and his body was now in pain. Selvaria helped him and sat him down on the rock. She dared not touch such a powerful object lest she wanted to be killed.

"Don't move." she said as she placed her hands over the bite marks.

Doing as she said, Naruto stood perfectly still. He soon felt her hands against his back and instantly flexed his shoulder muscles. Selvaria was having a very hard time calling on her power. Seeing such a man shirtless and right in front of her was something she hadn't taken into consideration.

Taking a deep breath, she called in her power and her hands glowed a brilliant white. The bite wounds on Naruto soon healed and he turned around just in time to see her power return to her. He had never seen the power of a Valkyria. Only stories of their power.

"You probably think I'm some type of monster, many are due to me having Danger Beast blood." said Selvaria only to be completely shocked when Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care who you are. As long as I can depened on you to have my back, I'll be fine. Thank you, Selvaria." said Naruto as she began to blush up a storm.

"Y-You're welcome." she said as she returned the hug.

She had never let anyone know her secret. But when she helps someone with her powers. They would call her names. But not Naruto. He truly was grateful to her. They way he thanked her for healing his wounds and having his back. She'd perservere in keeping him safe. After all, she may be protecting the next ruler of the Empire.

Breaking from the hug, Naruto put his shirt back on and grabbed his God Arc. Seeing Selvaria red like that just made him chuckle as he held out his hand. Taking the hand offered to her, Selvaria went on her way with Naruto and made their way again into the city. It was a little weird as they kept staring at him. Or more like the giant sword on his shoulder. Selvaria and Naruto soon found a place that would let them stay for the time being. But that was when a little girl with a few guards came up to them.

"Excuse me mister. Would you like to come home with us? You look to be so tired." she said with a smile.

"Selvaria-chan and I have already gotten a room." said Naruto with Selvaria smiling with a blush at what he just said.

"We can provide you with more. Please come along." she begged.

"Okay fine. Let's go." said Naruto as he took Selvaria's hand and they got into the carriage with her.

A good few minutes of a drive and they finaly got to a very nice manor. Getting settled in, Naruto took one bed room while Selvaria to the room next to his. They had very much enjoyed the food they were given and then decided to call it a night. But Selvaria just felt uncertain about it all. She relayed her feeling to Naruto and Naruto kept the God Arc with him. Just in case.

But as his eyes began to close, a thunderous crashing of window being smashed echoed through the manor and Naruto shot up at attention. Scrambling out of bed and grabbing and throwing on his tank top he grabbed his God Arc he sped outside and found a mass of people ontop of a thread like a spider. The God Arc roared to life as the chainsaw spun violently, ready to cut down anything it could reach. Selvaria too was alerted and shot out her room with her shirt half buttoned up.

Looking to each other, Naruto and Selvaria shot out the window and bounded to catch them, but they were getting away too fast. Grabbing the handle he pulled the bottom part til it couldn't be pulled anymore. To his amazement and also the amazement of Selvaria, the Aragami launched itself at the assassins and tore through the rope like it was nothing but twine.

All of them dropped to the floor and turned just as the Aragami returned to be back inside the sword with the chainsaw blade returning to its usual length.

"Who are you? And why did you kill those people?" snarled Selvaria as she drew her sword and stood ready to attack.

"We killed them because they had been doing horrendous things." replied he one with raven black hair and red eyes.

"So this entire thing was just a game to you?" asked Naruto walking to be beside Selvaria, the weapon in his hands revving with malice.

"Stop." came a voice from the crowd.

Everyone turned as a woman walked into the clearing. She had silver hair and electric blue eyes. She clothing was full black while her ample assets were large large and didn't stop Naruto's eyes from landing on them. Selvaria sighed as she slammed her foot on Naruto's.

"What the fuck was that for?" asked Naruto rubbing his foot.

"Oh nothing. Just that you were staring." replied Selvaria with a twitch in her eyebrow.

"Oh? Do I hear some jealousy in your voice? Is that it?" asked Naruto with a cheeky smirk.

"I-It's not like that." said Selvaria turning around so damn fast while trying to hold down the blush.

"Whatever. If ever you need to talk to me. I'm right here." said Naruto looking back to the woman before him.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto turning back to her.

"My name is Najenda. And we were sent here to kill that family. But now that our escape plan went tits up, I find myself standing before the one who holds the Forbidden Teigu. The one of two of its kind to ever exist." said Najenda with surprise.

"How do you know of that weapon? And how do you know its a Teigu?" asked the one with blonde hair.

"There were two Forbidden Teigus created. And the first one is righrt infront of us. The very weapon used by Emporer Lenka himself." said Najenda.

"That's all well and good. But what does this have to do with this guy?" asked the raven haired girl again.

"It has everything to do with him. The very weapon he had was named Red King. The very weapon that fed off flesh of its victims. As well, it can only be wielded by one who holds a very special type of bracelet. But no one has seen that thing in over 160 years ago." said Najenda.

"I get it. I'm the one who is this type of freak with a Forbidden Teigu is that it?" said Naruto venonously.

"Don't you see it? That very weapon os the one Lenka used single handedly on an overwelming enemy one man. That weapon has meaning." said Najenda.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not working with any of you." snarled Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Then what about this?" asked Najenda as two of her people opened the shed doors.

Slowly walking inside Naruto gasped in shock as Selvaria did the same. Cages lined he sides and were suspended from the roof as dead bodies littered the area. But on the wall next to him on the right. Were two heads thatt he recognised all too well. The heads of his mother and father. Perfectly preserved and hung on a peg.

Dropping to his knees as Red King clanged onto the floor, Naruto began to weep. He remembered the day like it was yesterday. The day his parents were murdered and had their heads removed. It was a very gruling sight for someone like him to see. And then something snapped inside his mind. Something vicious.

The Red King hummed back to life as if it felt what its master felt. At thatt moment a voice was heard outside.

"Oh, they found me out. Oh well. I'll let you join your family in the afterlife. Pity they left without their son don't you think." came the voice of the little girl that sent the assassin.

"You little bitch." snarled Selvaria as she drew her sword only to be stopped by Naruto who slowly got up with Red King roaring in his hands.

"This one is mine." said Naruto as he walked to the little girl now flanked by seven guards.

Sending the guards on him, Naruto sliced through them with the chainsaw bristling as blood flew off the spinning blades. The little soon found that she may be facing someone who was more powerful than anything she had ever seen. She didn't even realise that she had opened a can of worms.

"I'm sorry. Please. Let me live and I'll do everything for you. I'll give you anything. Please." she begged.

"You stole away my parents. Now I'm gonna steal your life." said Naruto as he lifted the weapon above his head.

In the moonlight before the little girl was killed, she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were a full demonic red and his pupils were slits. They looked to have been from the very depths of hell itself. As well veins appeared near his wrist where the bracelet was. The veins pulsed with a yellow orange glow as Naruto's strength increased to new heights. Selvaria saw this shift in him and realised he was tapping in deeper abilites offered by the God Arc. But this was dangerous, even for him.

Bringing Red King down in one fell swoop, Naruto ended the little girl and the chainsaw slowed down and eventually stopped. Najenda slowly approached Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking at her Naruto found assurance in her eyes.

"I will help you. To avenge my parents." said Naruto with Najenda holding her hand out to shake.

"Welcome to Night Raid." said Najenda as Naruto shook hands with her.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto sees what happened to his parents' heads and now seeks revenge on the Empire. But what happened to his body when he lost it like that?**

 **That shall be explained later on as the fanfic goes on. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **I know I stated that Lenka was the Emporer and some of you may bitch about that. This is my fanfic. I can do whatever I want. So yeah. No bitching.**

 **Chapter 3: Course Of Action.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Course Of Action

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Selvaria had joined Night Raid. Now that they are part of them, what will they be getting up to.**

 **As well, the whole thing about the veins on Naruto from the bracelet is a key factor in this fanfic. It will be shown more and more as the way things play out.**

 **As well, tomorrow is the debut of the new fanfic RWBNY. I've did everything I could to perfect my writing and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **In the meantime.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Halestorm Scream**

Chapter 3: Course Of Action.

Finding themselves in a mountain hideout, Naruto and Selvaria were quite impressed. They had never seen anything like this. It was pretty cool. The blonde haired chick came up to them who introduced herself as Leone.

But Naruto took the time to bury his parents' heads. Even though he buried the bodies, he just felt it necessary to bury the heads. He didn't like the idea of them being used as trophies. It just felt wrong.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Leone with a smile.

"How about telling us what the hell is going on." said Naruto with a scold.

He knew why he joined them. It was to stop a corrupt Minister from destroying people's lives. And all those things about wiping out a few bad apples here and there. But he just felt weird with them. He knew killing was wrong but if it meant burying his bands in blood to save the lives of others, then he'd do it.

"You want to join us?" asked a woman with purple hair.

"What did I say yesterday?" asked Naruto.

"Well, that was expected. But do you have what it takes?" asked the woman.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" asked Selvaria glaring at her.

"Ah, Sheele is just playing. After all you wield a Forbidden Teigu. One that hasn't been seen for 160 years." said Leone slamming her hand against his back.

"Well, let's go and meet the others." said Leone dragging Naruto and Selvaria away.

"Here is where we train and hone in on our abilities. And looks who's training right now." said Leone as they stopped outside with her pointing at one of their members who was shirtless.

"This is Bulat. One of our first members to join." said Leone as Bulat stopped and walked over to them.

"Ah, you must be the new guys. A pleasure to meet you." said Bulat holding his hand out to shake.

"Likewise." said Naruto shaking his hand.

"Yeah. And he's gay." said Leone making Naruto retract his hand very quickly.

"Now now. Don't give them the wrong idea. Yet." said Bulat giving Naruto a smile which very much creeped the fuck out of him.

"Any way moving on." said Leone as Naruto as Selvaria hurried along with her.

After a few minutes, of being introduced to the members, they ended it off with meeting Akame who was eating away at a bird she just cooked. Even meeting Najenda who was sitting on the chair behind the fire.

"So, what do you think so far?" asked Najenda.

"It's pretty good. But I must ask. What else do you do apart from assassinations?" asked Naruto.

"We also do a bit of recon and some espionage. We're a splinter cell group type black ops unit where we take out targets of interest." said Najenda.

"I see. So you in a sense fight for what's right." said Selvaria.

"Yes. But at what ever angle you wish to look at. It's still killing. And one day we must atone for our sins." said Najenda as Akame went in for another bite of food.

"I see. And I'm fine with that." said Naruto with Selvaria agreeing with him.

"Good. Now, I can tell you're pretty good with Red King, so you'll be going on your first assassination mission. Your target is a man called the Ogre. He is quite powerful and strong. As well, using your Teigu may not work in your favour as people will soon know what is going on. That Teigu holds power and influence." said Najenda.

"Got it. Don't use Red King." said Naruto.

"Good. Get some rest. You're gonna need it." said Najenda as they walked off.

Gettting settled in one of the rooms, Naruto looked over to the God Arc that was now his Teigu. The very weapon used by the Emporer Lenka. He never thought that the stupid bracelet his parents gave him was tied to that thing. His musing were cut short when there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Selvaria. She walked over to Naruto and rested her head against his shoulder while Naruto wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Are you sure you want to do this mission alone? I can provide backup and ensure you're safe." said Selvaria while Naruto chuckled.

"I'll be fine. Plus I need to sometimes do assassinations on my own, so I'll be fine." said Naruto while Selvaria grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. Naruto saw concern and worry. She, during their short travel together had developed feelings for Naruto and she couldn't stand the sight of him injured. She watched him as he stopped his God Arc from going berserk.

Grabbing her and giving her a peck on the lips much to her shock. He brought her into a hug to which she responded to and hugged him back. She soon melted into the hug as she leaned against his shoulder.

"I will always be okay. I promise." said Naruto as he got up and left for his mission.

Selvaria stayed in his room, tracing her lips with her fingers. She thought that he would only see her as a friend but that kiss he gave her proved otherwise. He cared for her. He genuinely cared for her. She soon found herself blushing as she layed down on his bed and looked over to Red King resting against the wall. The weapon revved itself while Selvaria blushed.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?" she said as she looked to the ceiling.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto definitly went by his word and left Red King there in Night Raid. Walking along the streets while tailing his target, he waited for his moment, tapping the man on the shoulder he watched the man look over his shoulder.

"Excuse me. Captain Ogre? I must speak with you." said Naruto his face covered by a black trench coat he bought which came with a hoodie.

"Okay. Go ahead." said the Ogre.

"Not here. We must speak privately." said Naruto.

They made their way into an alleyway and the Ogre watched as Naruto dropped the floor.

"Please sir. Let me join the Imperial Guard." begged Naruto making the man he was meant to kill sweatdrop.

"Just go to the recruitment centre and they will do it for you." said the Ogre turning around.

"I did that." said Naruto as his hand went to the dagger he also bought.

"But they refused my request." said Naruto in a colder tone.

 **Night Raid HQ.**

Selvaria was busy in her room, brushing her hair as she slowly hummed to herself. Her moments with Naruto and then Naruto giving her a peck on the lips still fresh in her mind.

But her thoughts were cut short when the sound of an engine revving to life was heard. Thinking it was nothing she continued brushing her hair. But that was when a crash was heard alerting her and whoever was in the hideout.

Sprinting to Naruto's room they found Red King missing and a very massive hole in the roof.

This only spelt one thing for them. Red King was racing to its master. She should've let them know. That Red King according to the legend was that should its master be in trouble or something along those lines, the weapon will launch itself to reach its master and remain by his/her side. Which meant Naruto was busy fighting an opponent, and was probably running out of options.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto waited for his moment to strike. Sweat beaded down his face as the Ogre stood there motionless with hands on his own weapon. Naruto knew he had to act now. He couldn't hesitate any longer.

"Well, let's see if you have what it takes!" shouted the Ogre as he swung only to feel a knife plunge into his side. He dropped to the floor impressed that Naruto acted without hesitation.

Naruto sighed in exhaustion. He knew that he mission was done but now that it was done, he'd have walk all the way home. But his thoughts were stopped then and there as the Ogre shot up and slammed his sword down to the ground. Naruto barely dodged the attack. His dagger that was still inside the Ogre was pulled out and crushed instantly by him.

Clicking his tongue at how he had no weapon, he dodged another attack from him. But both their thoughts were cut short when the roar of an engine echoed through the night. Looking up Naruto's eyes widened when he watched his weapon, Red King shoot from the sky and embedded itself in the ground right in he middle. The Ogre's eyes widened at the weapon before him. He heard stories about the legendary Forbidden Teigu and what it could do. But he never thought it was true. Yet it was right here infront of him. Revving as Naruto walked over to the weapon. His eyes cold as ice and his breathing seen coming out his mouth.

Taking hold of the weapon, Naruto lifted it up as the roar of the chainsaw sped up even more. The veins shot up from the bracelet and spread to be along his arm. His eyes shifting to be red once again along with his pupils turning to slits. The stories were also more true than anything else in the world. The Trump Card of the Red King. It increased everything about its master. While doing something very nasty in the end. Such power from just one person. But the Trump Card wasn't even unlocked at all. It still had a long way to go, but was still very strong even though it was immature.

"Look, don't hurt me. I'm sorry for what I did. Just let me live." said the Ogre walking backwards from the demon before him.

"Sorry. Can't do that. See, I'm an assassin. And you're my target." said Naruto as he charged forth.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One minute the Ogre block the incoming attack, the next his sword was shattered and the next was that his lower half was severed from his upper half.

The chainsaw died down to where the engine was just idling and Naruto sighed that his weapon came to him like that. Oh well, looks like he'd be doing missions with the damn thing now. Walking off, Naruto didn't realise he was being watched. A man and a woman were walking home after a night out when they spotted everything from the weapon coming into the scene to the maimed man before them. There was no mistaking it. The weapon they were told about was real.

They had to let everyone know that the Forbidden Teigu was back and that it sought to change the world. After all, the Forbidden Teigu was the sign of change according to the legends.

 **And scene.**

 **Great, just great. Naruto was hoping he didn't have to use Red King but turns out he'd be using it on missions alot more now. And not only that, two people spotted him with Red King. Things will be getting more worse as word spreads about the Red King and is new master.**

 **Oh well, shit happens I guess.**

 **Chapter 4: Rumors And Influences.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Don't forget to tune in tomorrow for the debut of the new fanfic RWBNY. I will release before 8 A.M. South African time. Until then.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rumours And Influences

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **Now as the story grows, Naruto will grow more and more powerful with the God Arc he now holds.**

 **But what is with the thing and they way it gives him such power by extruding his veins and then pumping them full of some strange orange liquid. Could the object be changing him? Let's see what happens in the fanfic before we jump to conclusions.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Digital Summer Fight Til I Fall.**

Chapter 4: Rumors And Influences.

Word had quickly spread across the Capital of the stranger who holds the weapon of Emporer Lenka. And it wasn't long before many began to retaliate in hopes of creating momentum for summoning the one who holds the Forbidden Teigu.

Two people were seen walking into the Capital. Both were extremely beautiful. One had platinum coloured hair and electric blue eyes. Her clothing was certainly weird as she had a red checkered skirt on with one strap up while the other was down. She wore a black shirt that showed quite a lot of her smooth well toned belly and gave little to the imagination about her assests. Resting on her head was a very large hat that was also checkered.

The one next to her looked older and more mature. She had long flowing black hair and her eyes were a dulled jealous green and her clothing consisted of a white jacket under a purple button up. White pants and high heels. Both had the entire people look at them with lust but they were stopped as the two girls shot them looks of killer intent.

The one with platinum blonde hair had two cases with her. One ridicilously big one on her back while a smaller one was in her arms. The one in white had just one bag on her back.

"You think we'll find him in here? The Devil's Hand I mean?" asked the one with platinum hair.

"We will Alisa-chan. We just need to follow that Teigu in the bag." said the black haired one with her.

"I guess you're right Tsubaki-chan. We just need to follow the scent." said the platimun known as Alisa as they went to rent a room at an inn.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto could be seen training in the back yard of the HQ of Night Raid. Ever since the fight with the Ogre, he seriously had to learn the power of Red King. He was still amazed that the weapon was able to track him down from such a distance. And after realising that the weapon held so much power, he just had to learn it.

Sitting on the steps was Selvaria, she enjoyed the sight of her crush swinging the God Arc around. She was also enjoying the sight of him shirtless. It was incredible that after 160 years the next person would be him. Revving the motor on Red King he swung behind him and managed to launch a wave of energy. Purple and red energy shot off the weapon and sped to destroy a tree in the corner along with a large chunk of wall. Selvaria clapped her hands as she got up to give him his towel. She too had been training but she really wanted to train with Naruto. But seeing that he was still inexperienced with his weapon, she had to wait. But that was coming to an end as Naruto was getting better and better.

"Well done. You're learning more and more." said Selvaria holding out his towel.

"Thanks. I can very much feel the power now. I think I have it down." said Naruto as he wiped his face and grabbed his God Arc.

Pulling just slightly on the handle, he watched as it shifted to become a cannon. The barrel was that of a red minigun and the chainsaw blade was neatly tucked in underneath the weapon. A tigger appeared at the bottom of the handle as well.

He too had mastered this form of the weapon and had even became a pretty good sniper. So much in fact that on occasions, Najenda gave Naruto missions that required him to do a bit of sniping. He walked away from each one with a perfect headshot. Mine didn't like this fact one bit but she gave Naruto credit where it was due.

Naruto still felt strange everytime he lost it when he held the God Arc, but he felt it was something the weapon was doing. Even though he didn't know what it was doing to him.

Leaning in to Selvaria he gave her a kiss to which she gladly responded to by throwing her arms around him and pressing her body against his. It lasted a few minutes and they broke from with Selvaria smiling while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." she said with Naruto smirking to her.

"I love you too." said Naruto as he went to grab his shirt.

He would've continued his training on using Red King better if Leone hadn't come in to the picture.

"Hey, you've got a mission." said Leone.

"Okay. I'm going." said Naruto walking into the castle.

As he walked into the castle, Leone moved over to Selvaria who was still blushing at him as he walked. Tapping the girl on the shoulders, Selvaria looked over to her. Leone quirked an eyebrow up and smiled at her while she did the same.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Leone.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked Selvaria.

Walking into the main hall, Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine as he looked behind him.

"I swear someone is talking about me." he said as he stopped infront of Najenda who sat on her chair.

"We've got a mission to do and this will be a joint operation. You will go with Leone to assassinate a very slippery bastard. He runs a brothel and takes women as sex slaves. He needs to be put down before anyone else gets hurt. The client is a man who lost his sister thanks to him. She was taken from him and now is forced to work as a sex slave there." said Najenda.

"Got it. What time do I leave?" asked Naruto determined on ending this man.

"You leave a sun down. Don't disappoint." said Najenda.

"Have I ever?" asked Naruto making her smirk.

"I like your attitude. Get it done. Devil's Hand." said Najenda.

"Got it." said Naruto as he walked off.

"That kid sure is somehing." said Najenda as Sheele came into the room.

"That he is. He's pretty cute as well. I see the way you look at him." said Sheele wih Najenda blushing.

"Oh? And what about you? You also like him." shot back Najenda.

"I guess. But what would he say should we both go after him?" asked Sheele with the two of them sighing in frustration.

 **Sun down. 4 hours later.**

With everything ready to go, Naruto grabbed Red King and walked out the door just as Selvaria was about to come in. Looking to him she found to really like his new look with the trench coat. It really suited him. Placing her hand on his chest, she smiled to him while Naruto too smiled to her.

"Good luck." she said as she leaned up to him.

"Thanks." replied Naruto as he gave her a kiss and headed out to meet Leone.

After some talking with Leone, Selvaria realised that Naruto was in a sense a very influential man, he could very much sway people and fill hem wih hope by just swinging Red King around. But it was extremely hard to get hope across without having them murdered for what they believe in. And then came the topic of Leone and Naruto. Selvaria was very quick to stand her ground that she loved Naruto with everything she had. But Leone countered that by stating that Naruto had stolen her heart as well. She loved him and really wished to be there for him. For the first time in Selvaria's life. She really saw the heart of a woman come out. Leone explained that Naruto had stolen everyhing about her. His resolve, his entire being surged with strength and power. And now that everyone knew about the Forbidden Teigu once again being sighted, people had begun searching for ways to aid them in fights. Naruto had very much grown into an icon of hope, despite his nickname being the Devil's Hand.

Selvaria agreed at what Leone wanted, being with Naruto of course, and Leone thanked her for it. Now she could be with him. She was truly grateful that Selvaria was willing to share him.

And now that they were working together on this mission to kill the man who had been stealing women. It was the perfect setting. But it was a little hard infiltraing with a huge God Arc being carried around. But they managed to get ino the roof. Naruto had to give credit to the gigantic Teigu that it could read the battlefield. Like what it was doing right now. It was keeping very quiet to ensure they could slip through undetected. But as they moved through the rafters, Naruto was stopped by Leone who pushed him to the ground. ( **A.N.** Man that sounded really weird when they're in a roof).

"Wh-What are you doing?" asked Naruto slighly worried wha has gotten into Leone.

He was given his answer when Leone gave him a kiss on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened at what just happened but melted into the kiss when Leone's tongue shot into his mouth. Naruto responded by grabbing her slender shoulders and kissed her back. Afer a minute, she seperated from the kiss while Naruto had a dazed expression on his face.

"I want to be with you. Forever." said Leone with Naruto placing a hand on her cheek.

"If that is what you want. I'll gladly give you what you want." said Naruto making Leone hug him while she pressed her assets in his face.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Getting back with the mission, Naruto opened one of the slats and saw many women with what smelt like some aphrodiziac in the air. No doubt this was to keep them docile and easy targets for men. This was truly sick. Naruto reached for Red King on his back but looked to Leone who too nodded her head as she shifted into her Teigu form.

Seeing their target move into the room, Naruto opened the ceiling wide enough and jumped down very stealthy like. Leone watched on from the roof to provide a watch over them. The man reached out to one of the girls only to feel something on his shoulder. As he turned his head, his eyes widened when her felt something rip his stomach open from the back of him.

Looking down he saw a chainsaw that was red in colour. Instantly he knew who it was. Behind him was the Devil's Hand. He thought his top notch security could save him. Oh how wrong he was. He was just skewered through the chest as a result as well.

Pulling the weapon out, Naruto watched as the God Arc sucked all the blood that was one the weapon into it. The chainsaw buzzed a few times before it became silent. Naruto smiled as he put the weapon back on his back and jumped through the roof. He ensured his face was covered so they couldn't recognise him at all so as long as the people were still believing that the Devil's Hand really was a demon then things would be okay. But they only knew the weapon.

Naruto and Leone jumped out the hole they made in the roof and made their way back to Night Raid HQ. They were a good feet away from the city when Narut's God Arc went crazy. It roared to life as it buzzed and writhed on Naruto's back. And Naruto knew what the weapon was trying to tell him. Pulling the God Arc off his back and spinning on the balls of his feet, he blocked an attack from a woman with platinum blonde hair. But both Naruto and Leone's eyes widened when they saw the weapon they were attacked with. It was the second God Arc.

The woman jumped back and Naruto spotted on her right wrist as well. The same type of bracelet he wore as well. But the lady wasn't alone as another woman came with her. Pulling the blade up and onto his shoulder he death glared them. While the one with the second God Arc placed her's on the ground. It was more different than Naruto's as the blade was more slimmer while his was more violent and destructive.

"The weapon of destruction. The blade of demons. The weapon that was said to have slayed a god in its prime. The Red King." said the woman.

"Who are you?" demanded Leone.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm forgeting my manners. Name's Alisa and this is Tsubaki. We would like to join you." replied the woman as she lowered her weapon.

Both Naruto and Leone looked to each other and thought the exact same thing. Turning back to the two women before them, they opened their mouths with one thing coming out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" they said with Alisa laughing while scratching the back of her head.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has racked in two girls. One being Selvaria but their relationship became official when the two of them decided to be more affectionate with one another. And on top of that, they're both bent on creaing a new world. And the next being Leone who's crush has developed into full blown love.**

 **Let's see what goes on in the next chapter seeing that Alisa and Tsubaki have come into contact with Naruto and Leone. And now they want to join Night Raid when they clearly atttacked Naruto and Leone.**

 **Chapter 5: The Red Queen.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Red Queen

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Leone started something. Leone instituted this as she spoke with Selvaria. Thank goodness the Valkyria was willing to share.**

 **And now that their mission was completed, Naruto and Leone have run into the second person to hold the second of the two Forbidden Teigu.**

 **Alisa the one who holds the second God Arc, and her companion friend. Tsubaki. After an attack on them they learnt that they wish to join. What?!**

 **Read and find ou what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **DIsclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Music: The Cab Angel With A Shotgun.**

Chapter 5: The Red Queen.

Both Leone and Naruto stared at the two before them as Alisa scratched the back of her head while a small chuckle came from her lips. Tsubaki simply placed two fingers on her forehead as she shook her head. Sometimes Alisa could charge in for no reason at all. She was hard headed that way and she even got into trouble that way.

"So let me get this straight." said Leone trying to figure it all out. "You came into the Capital to meet up with us. Then you attack us for no real reason and then you laugh like nothing happened while holding a straight face that you wanna join?"

"That's prety much it." replied Alisa.

"Sorry for Alisa-chan here. She can get carried away somtimes. We wish to join your little crusade. And if you look at it. You'll be gaining two of two Forbidden Teigu here. The Red King and the Red Queen." said Tsubaki.

"What's name is that God Arc again?" asked Naruto hoping he heard right.

"The name is Red Queen." responded Alisa looking to Naruto as she slammed the God Arc's sword into the ground.

"Wait let me get this straight. Naruto's God Arc is called Red King. And yours is called Red Queen. Naruto's weapon came from Lenka. The Emporer who last used the God Arc. So don't tell me your God Arc is from...?" trailed Leone as Alisa nodded her head.

"Yes. That's right. The proper name for these two Forbidden Teigu is Royal Couple. Both God Arcs were wielded by Lenka and his wife Sakuya Tachibana. It was said that when the two weapons are close to one another, then something amazing happens. But history has left that part out." Tsubaki with Alisa nodding her head.

"Did they have a child?" asked Naruto wondering these things.

"They did. But the child was lost when someone stole said child. They say they had a daughter." said Alisa.

"Great. A child that lived 160 odd years ago. This is getting more cliche by the minute." said Naruto scratching his head as he leaned on Red King.

"I guess you could say that. But rumor has it, that the daughter was found at the age of 19 and had a family of her own." added Alisa.

"Okay okay. We're getting off track here. Why do you wish to join us?" asked Naruto coming back to reality.

"The things the Empire have done. It is unforgivable. Ever since word had gotten out about the Forbidden Teigu being sighted once more. Troops have been seen coming in and killing people. We got out when the Empire raided one of our homes." said Tsubaki with Alisa nodding her head.

"And then we heard a rumor that a man wielding a Teigu they had never seen before. And them calling him the Devil's Hand, we had to find him. I mean you. We just knew that if we found you, we'd join together and defeat this corruption and bring peace." said Alisa.

"You wanna join Night Raid?" asked Leone.

"Please, we can give you tactical support and even give you the strength on other missions. As well, we did say you'd gain both Forbidden Teigus in the process." reiterated Tsubaki.

It was too good a deal to pass up. With two Forbidden Teigu in their ranks, their strength would be bolstered incredibly. As well, they'd be able to give people hope. Naruto was already well known among the people being known as the Devil's Hand. So if word somehow got out about a second unknown Teigu, then they'd be able to give the people more hope. It was perfect.

Looking back to the two women before them Leone and Naruto smiled to them while they held out their hands for them to shake.

"We'd be glad to have you. Just gotta tell the boss about you." said Leone with Naruto nodding his head.

The two of them shook hands with their future comrades and too smiled at them. Alisa grabbed her God Arc as well as he stuff and so did Tsubaki. Turning around they all sprinted to the Night Raid hideout.

 **A few minutes later.**

'WHHHAAAAAT?!" shouted Najenda looking to Alisa and the Tsubaki.

Leone and Naruto had given them a run down of what happened on their mission and then told them about these two wanting to join Night Raid. The two even went into detail about how they attacked Naruto, well Alisa did, and then asked to join them. Najenda clearly stared at the two of them while Alisa smiled and waved while Tsubaki just smiled.

"You want to join Night Raid? You do realise that tthe stuff we do will gett you killed." said Najenda leaning forward.

"We are prepared to answer for what we've done." said Tsubaki.

"I like that. Plus, I don't have the resources to turn down a second Forbidden Teigu. Especially the sister God Arc to Red King." said Najenda.

"So does this mean we're in?" asked Alisa all excited.

"Yes. It means you're in. But I must ask. Are you any good with that God Arc?" asked Najenda with Tsubaki giving a slight giggle.

"I taught her how to use a sword. She knows a thing or two. She has even aquired her second Trump Card." said Tsubaki making them step back at what they just heard.

"Normal Teigus hold 1 Trump Card. But I guess I'm not sort of surprised seeing that you do have a Forbidden Teigu." said Najenda.

"Cool. So you'll be trained by Mine. She'll also show you around. Naruto, you'll be training with Sheele. Meet her here in the morning." said Najenda with them nodding as they left.

Sitting on his bed as he began to clean Red King, Naruto felt that the God Arc held more power than what he could ever hope to imagine. And seeing that people had begun to retaliate, things in the Empire had been geting out of control. He was also thinking about what Alisa mentioned. Could that daughter have been...? Nah, it wasn't. He was just a child, born to a family who had owned a piece of land people lived on. Why not.

Shifting the weapon to its gun form, Naruto continued to clean. He remembered when his mother gave him the bracelet. It was on his 7th birthday. She said that it was a family heirloom and he should cherish it. And now that he knew that the heirloom was part of the God Arc, then that would mean...

Stifling a shout, he clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't let anyone know about this. This news was huge. It would very much grant him he gift of being the most powerfulest man in existance. Why rule over one place when you can have all of it? But that was when his door opened to reveal Selvaria. She seemed to be wanting to mention something to Naruto but when she was about to say it, she found him holding his mouth. Arching an eyebrow she sat down beside him.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" she asked.

"I just realised something." said Naruto making Selvaria wonder what he was going on about.

Bringing her ear close to his mouth, he whispered his findings to her. By the end of it, Selvaria was on the floor with her head low to the ground. Naruto hung his head at what she was doing.

"Forgive me your Magesty. I shouldn't be in your presence. And I apologize for what I said before." said Selvaria as Naruto grabbed her shoulders and sitting her on the bed.

"Listen to me very very carefully Selvaria-chan. No one else knows about this. So far only you know." said Naruto.

"But you have a clear shot here. Why not go for it?" asked Selvaria raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not yet strong enough. My power is still not enough. It's not like I can walk up there and shout: Hey, I'm Emporer Lenka's Great Great Gandson. Let me sit on the throne now. They'd kill me on the spot." said Naruto with Selvaria nodding at where he was going with this.

He very much had a point. He'd be butchered should he walk into the Palace and pronounce himself the Great Great Grandson of Lenka. But on the other hand, he'd be passing up a golden ticket on setting the people free. But the former didn't sound good. So Naruto had to settle on getting stronger before he could even think about doing anything.

Tomorrow, he'd be training with Sheele and he was planning on doing his absolute best to grow further in his power. But just what did Sheele have planned for him? Oh well, she would be going on her mission tomorrow with Akame to kill some dumbass dictators. Selvaria really enjoyed her time in Night Raid. She joined only to keep Naruto safe, but now that he was doing well, she didn't have to worry about his safety. And now she had made her home here.

Waking up he next morning, Naruto got dressed and sent his good luck to Selvaria. With her happily going on her way, Naruto walked in to find both Sheele and Alisa there. Sheele was one thing, but Alisa was the one thing he didn't understand.

"Why is she here?" asked Naruto trying to sound like he wasn't being an asshole.

"I asked the boss if she could come with. She agreed to it. Mine will be doing some other stuff on her own. Plus, she'd chew poor Alisa alive." said Sheele pushing her glasses up.

"Okay. Well, what are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"We'll be taking on some clean up jobs. Despite us wanting to take the Prime Minister out now, we still have to ensure a clean olive branch if you catch my drift." said Sheele.

"Ah. So ensure no corruption seeps up anywhere else." said Naruto.

"Yes, your God Arcs will be required in this one. Meet you at the entrance in 30 minutes." said Sheele.

Walking into his room, he grabbed his God Arc, but when his hands came into contact with the handle. Veins appeared on his arm. Grabbing his arm as the veins shot further up his arm, he found his hand was fully latched onto the handle. He couldn't even release it at all. Buth after a full minute, it stopped. Everything looked to be normal but small black lines where his veins were, still remained. Could the God arc be refusing him? Why was it acting like this?

But as he walked to the entrance, he came to realise, that in his position, many women would want to bed him when his status as Lenka's Great Great Grandson got out. He had to ensure that Selvaria kept his secret hidden. And he'd be sure that she was well looked after. He'd give her everything she ever wanted and more. He didn't want to see that pretty face of hers cry ever. And he made a vow to make that never happen. Making it outside they went on their merry way.

Alisa had also given Naruto a bag to conceal his God arc along with her one also in its own bag. This would help them when it came to going into the city to do missions. As people knew only of the God Arc not the face who wields the God Arc, as long as he was not known, he was okay. Sheele wore a long black coat that kept her face aand body hidden while she walked alongside the two. Stopping by a hotel, they maade their way through.

Alisa and Naruto soon realised that they had made their way into a brothel and were here to murder yet another one of those idiots doing human trafficing. He had already killed one, but he wanted to see Alisa in action with this one.

He was utterly impressed when Alisa murdered every single gaurd in the area as well as the target in question with just one cut. Their blood soon was sucked up by the Red Queen with the blade flashing a bit in the end. Alisa turned and smiled to Naruto who also did the same.

"What was that?" questioned Naruto aas they moved on.

"While Red King focuses on brutal murders and maiming its victims. Red Queen focuses on swift atttacks and silent take downs. But there is one problem with Red King. Only problem is..." trailed Alisa scratching the back of her head.

"What is wrong with it?" asked Naruto grabbing her shoulders.

"I sorta forgot." replied Alisa making Naruto sweatdrop.

"You gotta be kidding me." said Naruto as he let her go and sighed.

At about 3 in the afternoon, Naruto, Alisa and Sheele were done and made their way back home. They found Akame and Selvaria there and even Najenda. But Najenda had a bit of a strange look on her face. Deciding to get to the bottom of why she had a sad look on her face, Naruto asked her.

"Ever heard of General Esdeath?" asked Najenda making Alisa drop her God Arc causing Mine to get a very big fright.

Looking to Alisa, they saw her shaking in pain and hatred. Najenda too caught this and leaned on her chair. Clasping her hands together, she spoke.

"I take it you know her?" asked Najenda as Tsubaki brought Alisa into her arms.

"Esdeath was the one who gave the order to kill our village. Alisa was forced to watch her own parents be put down infront of her. I took her in and brought her to the my one before my village was hit." said Tsubaki as she rubbed Alisa's back as tears fell from her face.

"Well, she's coming here to the Capital. Apparently she wants to see if she can take down the Devil's Hand. Which means..." she trailed looking to Naruto.

"Yeah. I'm a target. And if she were to find out I'm the Devil's Hand I am dead." said Naruto with Najenda nodding her head.

"Right, Naruto you'll be training under Bulat. Everyone, keep an eye out for anyone who seeks to try and get access to our home here." said Najenda.

"Got it." said everyone as they retired to their rooms.

Laying on his bed as he looked at the black veins along his arm, he still wondered why Red King attacked him like that. Was the weapon beginning to do something to him? Was he losing his touch? No, he could use it fine, but now it was doing some weird stuff. Why? His thoughts were stopped when the door opened to reveal Selvaria. She smiled to him as she walked over and plopped onto the bed and layed down with him while she ran her hands along his left arm. She hadn't seen the black veins on his arm yet, and he was hoping she wouldn't ever. Turning to look him in the eyes, she gave him a kiss while she snuggled into his form.

"Is it okay if I sleep here with you?" asked Selvaria with Naruto chuckling.

"Of course you can." said Naruto as he brought her close to where her head was on his chest.

Sighing as she slowly closed her eyes, she began to sleep as her breathing was shallow and Naruto found that cute about her. Slowly closing his eyes, he couldn't help but feel that Alisa was hurting at the mention of Esdeath. He was planning on helping her there and ensuring she was okay. He owed it to her that much as she did everything she could to track him down. Even he owed it to Tsubaki who helped her there as well. But ever since they arrived, Tsubaki had been acting seriously weird around him. He was hoping he was imagining things and that she wasn't crushing on him, but if his suspiscions were right, then things may turn ugly when things become competition with the girls.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Sheele along with Alisa have spent some time together doing some clean up missions, but now that Alisa has heard Esdeath is coming to town, she will being to become very unstable. This is not going to look prettty should things turn out this way.**

 **Can Naruto stop Alisa from doing something stupid? Or will he aid a serious accident waiting to happen? Find out next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Paths Crossed.**

 **aComing soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Paths Crossed

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So DemonSpirit111 wished to do this chapter so I gave him the reigns. Give me a minute as he made this chapter. He just asked me to introduce it.**

 **DemonSpirit111: Thanks BlackSpirit. Yes, I asked him if I could do a chapter and he said yes. How lucky can you get right? Anyway. This was the first chapter I made so please. Enjoy it.**

 **I'm not really one for summaries so if you could look as to what happened the previous chapter then that would be good.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Broach Fall To Rise.**

Chapter 6: Paths Crossed.

Waking up the next morning to not find Naruto with her, Selvaria slowly sat up and found Red King resting against the wall. No matter how many times she looked at the weapon, she really found it to be extremely intriguing. The detail. The craftmanship and even the way it looked. Just by laying eyes on the weapon, you could clearly tell the weapon was greatly balanced.

Even the detail being the little engravings on each tooth of the chain on the blade was very well done. Walking back to her room but finding no one walking by of course, she sat at her dresser. Going through her usual routine of gettting ready for the day, she couldn't help but remember what happened yesterday. Finding out the man you were crushing on was part of Lenka's bloodline. That was big. And she swore to never let anyone know about this knowledge. But she couldn't help but blush. She saw literaly in love with a man who was of royalty. While she was a commoner, and a Valkyria at that. Her kind were looked down on society and yet Naruto loved her like no other. Your tipical Romeo and Juliet story. With everything she had done in order, she left the room and made her way to find Naruto training outside with Bulat.

Bulat and Naruto were doing pushups and both were working up and sweat. Leone was on Naruto's back and Akame was on Bulat's back. She wouldn't admit it. But Naruto's overall power was completely out of this world. But that was when she spotted a bandage over his left arm. Curiousity got the better of her and she decided to jump into the action. Climbing onto Naruto's back with Leone, Naruto pushed even harder with the new weight added to the mix.

"What's with the bandage?" asked Selvaria.

"It's nothing. Plus, I need something on my one arm to help me. I suffered a slight injury when I was younger." lied Naruto as he continued his pushups.

"How many has he done?" asked Selvaria to Leone.

"This is his 500th one. He and Bulat had a wager that should one of them break, then the loser would take on the next mission solo. Regardless on how hard the mission is." replied Leone.

"Seems a bit extreme but a wager is a wager." replied Selvaria as the two continued to watch the two men go through the motion of doing pushups.

But soon their little training session was cut short when Najenda came into the picture. Looking over to Naruto she found him to be really good looking along with the way he was training with no shirt was even better. And the girls on his back just made the cherry on the cake. She wasn't going to lie. Naruto was seriously the man she was in to. A man who knew how to look after his body. Plus his name meant Maelstrom. How lucky can you get right?

"Alright, stop there for the time being. Naruto, you and Bulat are going to venture to go and take out Esdeath's Three Beasts. Daidara, Liver and Nyau. The Revolutionary army seems to not like the fact that these three people are coming in and looking about. We need you two to go and deal with them now. This is top priority." said Najenda.

"Got it." said the two of them as the girls got off their backs and Naruto walked into his room to get ready for the trip.

That was when his door was slammed shut, scaring him so much, his instincts kicked up and his hands reached for the God Arc. His hands made contact with the weapon and the motor revved to life. Spinning on his feet he swung but stopped when he saw it was Selvaria. Putting the weapon down, he sighed at how close that was.

But Selvaria moved very quickly. Grabbing the bandage on his arm, she pulled and to her shock, she saw the black veins running up his arm. Naruto scolded to her while Selvaria ran her hands along his arm. She should've known this would happen. Red King would not let its master go that easily. Until it got something.

"It's happening." said Selvaria letting go of Naruto's arm.

"What is?" asked Naruto confused. To be honest, sometimes Selvaria never made any sense with anything.

"Red King is feeding off you." replied Selvaria as Naruto eyes widened.

"How can it feed of me?" asked Naruto puzzled by this information.

"Red King feeds off the blood of others to ensure it will stay sane. How long ago was it when Red King was last fed?" asked Selvaria extremely serious about this.

"About 3 days ago." replied Naruto.

"Yup, it's beginning to feed off you. Should this continue, you will probably never live to see your 30th birthday." said Selvaria.

"Is there an alternative?" asked Naruto extremely worried now with Selvaria chuckling while she embraced her love interest.

"There is. Feed the weapon. Let it drink the blood of your victims. But as you unlock more and more of the hidden power, you will be able to control the bloodlust the God Arc holds. Don't be discouraged. I know you can do it." said Selvaria as Naruto gave her a kiss to the lips to which she responded to by throwing her arms around his neck and inserting her tongue into his mouth.

After a full minute, they broke the kiss and Naruto walked out while he bandaged up his arm again and made his way outside with Red King in the bag to meet Bulat.

Setting out on their adventure, they board a ship. Hoping to intercept the three bastards that were trying to push the army back. While Bulat was setting up his own room, Naruto got settled in his own. But that was when Red King revved a bit as if trying to get his attention. Looking to the weapon in the bag, he inzipped it and found the motor running. Grabbing the handle, Naruto watched as the veins of orange shoot up his arm again and this time move to his eyes. That was when his eyes shifted to be full red with a single slit in them. But he felt different. He didn't feel the sting of the veins when it crept up his skin. Instead he felt a very strong sense of awereness around him. Like his mind was atuned to every small thing around him. He could hear the swimming of the fish under the boat, even the chirping of the seagulls in the sky, which they never saw any of. But the one noise that caught his senses was the slight sounds of stealthy feet. Followed by the slight pulsing of heart beats that sounded the call of death. This was not looking good. Bolting out the room with Red King in his hands, he made it to the deck just as an explosion echoed through the ship and three people stepped forward. Bulat too came into the scene holding his weapon. His eyes widened when he saw his old comrade before him.

"Liver. What's the meaning of this?" snapped Bulat.

"I am just here to carry out General Esdeath's wishes. To kill everything related to trouble makers. Including Night Raid scum like you." replied LIver as he got ready along with the others.

But that was when the child of the group looked over to Naruto and his eyes widened when he spotted the God Arc in his hands.

"A weapon never seen again after Emporer Lenka was layed to rest. Rumors of a man who moves like a demon. Cladded in mystery and shadow who kills innocent officials in the army. A man who was rumored to have sold his soul to the devil for power. The Devil's Hand. This is pure luck. We get to take out the infamous Devil's Hand, who works for Night Raid. Perfect." said the kid as he pulled out a flute.

Naruto simply growled as the chainsaw roared to life. The veins on his skin now glowing an evil orange as Naruto felt power flow into his body. Switching the God Arc to Gunner Mode, he took aim to the kid.

"I'd like to see you try." snarled Naruto as he got the barrels to spin.

But as he was about to fire the first bullet, a man who looked chubby jumped in the way and swung his weapon. Naruto barely had time to dodge and took the full hit. Stammering back as he looked the man dead in the eyes, he snarled as he watched him soon bulk up.

"You've got to be fucking with me." said Naruto as he shifted the weaon back to Sword Mode.

"I'm your opponent. This will give me serious Experience." said Daidara as he charged to Naruto.

Jumping high into the air, Naruto revved Red King to its maximun spin cycle and dropped down hard, hoping to damage something. But he meerly grazed the guy. Cursing his luck as he was smashed into the side of the ship, he groaned as he slowly got up. But as he did, he felt the veins along his arm pulse. Dropping to his knees, he clutched his arm as he felt his vision fade.

 _'What's happening? Why is Red King doing this?'_ he thought as he watched the man approach him.

"Don't fear it. Let it happen." echoed a voice in his mind that wasn't his.

Doing as the voice instructed, Naruto let what was happening take place. His eyes turned to be red with slits and his mind became hazy with bloodlust. His nails turned to claws as his hair turned wild with his ears becoming pointed at the end. Red King responded in kind and burst into blue flames as the teeth on the chainsaw became sinsiter looking. Daidara stopped what he was doing as he stood there as Naruto took on a more evil appearance. A mask materialised on his face, but it was only half a mask. Three red lines were seen at the top as his sclera turned a midnight black. Looking up to Daidara, Naruto sprinted at him but his speed was more quicker for Daidara to even see.

"He's fast." said Daidara as he searched all over for Naruto. Only to be hit in the side by Naruto when he reappeared.

Daidara flew into the quaters top the stairs. Bulat and Liver turned to where Daidara landed and then to Naruto to see the changed boy. He was smiling sadisticly, Bulat also took notice of the sharpened teeth that were in his mouth. He was never expecting Naruto to take on such a transformation, but again, he wasn't surprised considering Red King was a Forbidden Teigu. Daidara slowly got up, half his face bleeding as he looked to Naruto.

"Damn that brat. But I'll give him props. He sure knows how to land a hit." mumbled Daidara as he watched Naruto drop down low as the flames around Red King glow brighter.

"He's coming." he said as Naruto shot off like a bullet and slammed his weapon with Daidara.

Daidara could feel it. The sheer strength Naruto held with Red King. But as the match carried on, Daidara noticed that the veins on Naruto's arm which now were along his eyes and on his other arm to the elbow. They were slowly fading away. Meaning Naruto was reaching his limits. The mask on Naruto's face slowly began to crack as the black ink in his sclera slowly began to fade away.

Seeing this, Daidara smiled and began to push back against Naruto, finally getting a foothold in the fight. Naruto cursed at this and began to push back but with him approaching his limits, he felt the blood haze leave his mind. The flames were the next to lose its intensity as the God Arc's chain saw began to slow down in speed. Jumping back, Naruto decided to unleash the ability he did when he was training and Selvaria watching. Placing the God Arc on his shoulder, he charge up the remaining power and watched the flames completely die out to be replaced with purple energy seeping off the weapon.

Swinging the weapon down he watched as the same wave of power launch at Daidara, but it morphed and took on the form of a dragon. Right then and there, Naruto knew what to call the attack.

"Dragon Wave!" he shouted as the attack hit Daidara square on.

Daidara tried to block the attack but failed to in the end, as he forgot one key concept in the making. Energy cannot be stopped by ordinary blocks. The wave tore through his body, but there was no damage at all. Only that Daidara's soul was ripped from his body. Daidara's body dropped to the ground with a thud and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he died.

With the attacker now dead, Naruto dropped to the floor as he breathed sharply. What Red King, or the voice did to him, left him extremely exhausted. He had nothing left in the tank. He had never felt so drained in his life and he felt his body extremely heavy. But what was that ability he did? What did he become? Looking over to Bulat, Naruto saw that Bulat had finally won against his fight but at that moment, before Liver died, he sent a spear made of blood into Bulat's chest, creating a hole in the organ. Sprinting to Bulat, as fast as he could, he dropped Red King near him as he picked up Bulat in his arms. There was a lot of blood and no way on stopping it in time. Bulat grabbed the sword and handed it to Naruto.

"Take Incursio. And fight on." said Bulat as Naruto shook his head.

"You're gonna pull through. Just hold on." said Naruto as Bulat coughed up blood.

"I'm already a dead man. Take the Teigu and carry on fighting." said Bulat pushing Incursio into Naruto's other hand.

Slowly grabbing Incursio, Naruto nodded his head as Bulat's life left him.

"Oh how sad. And here I was planning on having sme fun with him. Now I guess I'll have some fun with you." said Nyau as he got his Teigu ready.

"The wicked must be punished for their crimes. They must be destroyed for their actions against the peace we strive for." said Naruto darkly as he grabbed Red King as well in the other hand with the chainsaw slowly starting up.

"And how do you plan to fight me? You have no energy left to attack." said Nyau scoffing at the idea that Naruto could win.

"I'll fight til the bitter end. No matter what happens to me. Should I lose myself to save my friends then so be it! INCURSIO!" cried Naruto as a powerful force of energy shot out from Naruto as Red King began revved to full power, resonating with Incursio.

From the ring which appeared under Naruto's feet, emerged the spirit that slept within Incursio. The dragon clouded over Naruto as they beast began to mold and shift to fit Naruto. Armor attached itself to Naruto's skin as he took on a more powerful form of Incursio. But Red King wanted other plans. Joining with the molding, Incursio found itself mutating due to Red King's influence. The armor shifted to become more demonic. When it was done, Naruto stood there with the mask off. The design was very much considered evil. ( **A.N.** Daedric Armor with no helmet on the player from Skyrim with a cloak over it to get the idea).

Nyau stepped back in fear as the two weapons joined together to become one sinister weapon. Red King and Incursio were no where to be found and in their place was a very evil looking sword that had chainsaw teeth that swirled around the weapon's blade. ( **A.N.** Daedric Greatsword being held one handed with Lindow's God Arc's chainsaw teeth moving around the handle to get the idea).

"What are you? How are you so powerful?" asked Nyau as he stepped back in horror when Naruto opened his eyes to show one of them in a plus sign while the other was red and slitted with a black sclera.

"Death awaits you. And I'll be your executioner." said Naruto as he sprinted full force to Nyau.

Nyau tried turning Naruto against him with his Teigu, but the new upgrade thanks to the two Teigus Naruto didn't even hear anything. Swinging the weapon, he managed to cut the Teigu in half. Naruto found this to be increasingly easy with the help of one Teigu and a Forbidden Teigu. Sending Nyau into the wall with a massive thud heard, Naruto grabbed a piece of wood and got into the stance a javelin thrower would get into when getting ready to throw. Rearing back and taking a few steps, he threw the piece of wood and watched as the wood pierced Nyau's heart, pinning him to the wall on impact. Nyau died instantly. Returning to normal as the two Teigus returned to be seperate, Naruto made his way to Bulat, and sent a prayer for the soul of Bulat.

 **Night Raid HQ. Afternoon.**

Naruto placed the Teigus he had taken from the Three Beasts and went into detail on what happened in the ship. He left out the parts of him gaining a powerful form from Red King and the part where he had gained and even stronger form from the two Teigus combining. He also told them about him being the new user of Incursio. Najenda nodded her head while everyone grieved over the lose of Bulat.

"What you did proved to be incredibly hard. But we're glad you're okay. I can't say the same of Bulat though. But he knew the risk when he joined Night Raid. These weapons will go to the Revolutionary army and will be given to their new masters. Get some rest Naruto. I can imagine you're exhausted from all that." said Najenda as Naruto nodded his head and retired to his quaters. But Leone and Akame caught the look on Naruto's face. Selvaria was on a mission with Mine and would not be back until tomorrow.

Naruto sat on the bed as he looked at Incursio resting on the table in his room. He had to fight. He had to ensure that Bulat didn't die in vain. He had to make good on his promise to Bulat to continue pushing forward no matter what. Red King stayed silent and rested against the wall. Looking at the veins on his arm, and then lifting up his shirt, he was sure that his body would still be alright. But he was afraid that if he risked another transformation like that, he'd be consumed. That form took a lot out of him and even slightly injured him. Hearing the door click and then open, he saw Akame and Leone in the doorway. Both stifled a gasp when they saw the veins running all over Naruto's body. Composing themselves, the two sat down and embraced Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. We know you're hurting. Just let it out." said Akame as Leone rubbed his back.

And Naruto did just that. Tears ran down his cheeks as he brought both of them into the hug. Every bit that was bottled up inside came out at once. Naruto cried for a full 5 minutes as he let it all out. Leone and Akame were extremely glad to see that Naruto still had a soul left inside him. Killing someone for the first time can seriously cause you to change for the worst. But Naruto was still Naruto, and he was going to never change who he was. After he had finished crying, they broke from the hug and Naruto dried his tears.

"I refuse to let Bulat's death go in vain. I will get stronger to ensure I keep everyone alive. To ensure a brighter future." said Naruto as Leone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'd be glad to help you. We know you will do everything to save and preserve the peace. We're with you." said Leone with Akame agreeing with her.

"You're not alone. Never forget that. You have comrades, friends, we're all here for you. We'll always have your back." said Akame.

"Thanks you two. I will fight knowing you're there with me." said Naruto.

"You know. There is a tournament taking place soon. Wanna join?" asked Leone with Akame agreeing it to be a brilliant idea.

"I think it's a brilliant idea. A way to test my strength. Thanks." said Naruto as both smiled to him as they gave him a kiss on each cheek.

"Can we sleep here with you?" asked Akame with Leone pouting.

"Sure." said Naruto.

He couldn't say no when the two of them made that face. Settling in with Akame on his left, and Leone on his right, the two used his arms as pillows and fell asleep. Naruto smiled to them as he brought them closer and fell asleep. Tomorrow he'd be doing the tournament and see just how strong he had become. He knew with Incursio he could do a lot. But should he combine the two, he'd gain even more power than normal. But he needed to learn how to control it. And then there was the voice that spoke to him.

 **And scene.**

 **So the way things have played out, Naruto has gained a second Teigu in conjuntion with his own. What type of power can a Forbidden Teigu with a regular Teigu give him? Will Naruto gain command over such a powerful new offensive attack? Or will he be sucumbed by its madness?**

 **Yes I know I took a few elements from Ao No Exorcist and Bleach, but I felt it would give him a pretty good rep in the end. Plus, when he goes into that form, no one will recognise him, until he deactivates it.**

 **Chapter 7: The Ice Queen.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Arufal will be doing the next chapter.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ice Queen

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter. As I told you, Arufal, the second voice in my head. Asked to make this chapter. So give me a few seconds.**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **"..."**

 **Arufal: Yes. So I asked BlackSpirit if I could do the next. And he said yes. One thing I absolutely must point out before I jump into this fanfic, is that I a have serious thing to discuss. Despite myself and DemonSpirit being affiliated with the demons in BlackSpirit's head, I am more connected to him than DemonSpirit. You see, I became friends with BlackSpirit long before DemonSpirit did. As a result, part of me has fused with BlackSpirit. DemonSpirit will soon get to this point but not right now. So should something happen to BlackSpirit, and he is killed, I die as well. DemonSpirit will return to his demonic ways and just make himself at home in a new host. While I will be sent back. Honestly, I want to see BlackSpirit reach the end of his life at a nice old age. I want him to be safe and have a family of his own.**

 **But anyway. Sorry, got off track. Here is the new chapter. Naruto will be taking part in the tournament, unbeknownst to him that Esdeath is going to be at the tournament, wanting to find a lover. Let's see just what happens.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: BlackSpirit101 owns nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Manafest No Plan B.**

Chapter 7: The Ice Queen.

Waking up the next morning to find both Akame and Leone slowly waking up, Naruto smiled to them as he gave each of them a kiss. Much to the amusement of their faces turning red. Naruto was truly thankful to them having his back. Getting out his room with Akame giving him a wink, they left to let Naruto get dressed. Najenda had told the team before, that she'd be going to the Revolutionary Army HQ to get some new members. Walking out his room he bumped into Selvaria who had returned a few days early.

Instantly wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a kiss. Naruto responded in kind by wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer. Breaking from the kiss she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. But then she took notice of the veins that had spread to his chest now. Simply telling him that he should be careful, he responded by telling her he will.

After having some breakfast and visiting Bulat's grave which was next to his parent's grave, he went on his way with Leone and Selvaria to the tournament. Akame couldn't go as she was already on a Wanted poster. So Selvaria went in her stead.

Looking around while waiting his turn in the arena, Naruto saw a lot of the fights. And he was utterly disgusted to be blunt. A lot of the fighters were just toying with their opponent instead of ending it then and there like he would. Looking up to the very top of the stairs that led to the top, Naruto spotted a woman with long cyan hair similar to that of Selvaria, but the eye colour was totally different to hers. While Selvaria's was a fiery red, hers were an ocean blue. But one thing was for sure was that they certainly had the same body structure included also the chest area in the mix. But with the fight coming to an end. Naruto soon heard the voice over the speakers call out his name.

"IN THE ONE CORNER! KARUMI THE BUTCHER! IN THE OTHER! NARUTO THE HUNTER!" shouted the announcer.

Walking to the arena, Naruto adjusted his black jacket as he looked to his oppnent, a rather large opponent who looked too cocky for his own good walked over to the area he was meant to stand. Naruto simply scoffed att this and pulled out a book and chocked down some words. On the cover was written, Devil's Rituals. ( **A.N.** Don't bother looking it up. Just made up the name).

"I'll show you just how outclassed you are. I'll be taking that money all for myself." said Karumi as he looked down on Naruto.

 _'This guy is nothing. I can very easily take this guy down without Incursio or Red King.'_ thought Naruto as he go ready.

The referee started the match and Naruto blocked every attack from the over confident ametuer before him. Seeing an opening, he launched himself into the air and used the sun as a means to hide himself. Karumi was blinded from the sun when he looked up to follow Naruto's movements. Esdeath leaned forward at the match. If it was one thing she learnt from her father, it was to use your environment to your advantage. And this was what Naruto just did. Coming down to the ground, stretching his foot out, Naruto sped to the ground ready to end it all, but the black veins on his body pulsed an orange colour once and his eyes shifed to be black with a red iris. He didn't have time to stop the assault and just went with it and slammed his foot on Karumi's head, sending it into the ground and knocked him out cold, the force of the impact created a mssive crater where Naruto was. At that moment, Naruto's eyes returned to normal as the crowds cheered for him.

Looking around as they stood to their feet, Naruto thrusted his right hand into the air and made it into a fist as a smile graced his lips. Esdeath soon shot to her feet as she began her walk.

Naruto spotted this and soon got up his defenses. According to Leone who spoke to Najenda before she left, the Three Beasts were her own bodyguard unit. And the Three Beasts were responsible for the death of Bulat.

"You handle yourself well. What's your name?" she asked.

"It's common knowledge to give your own name first." said Naruto as he looked at Esdeath.

"Touche. Well, my name is Esdeath. And I have taken a liking to you." she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Up in the stands, both Leone and Selvaria seethed with rage. Who was this bitch to come in and place her hands on their Naruto-kun? Who? They absolutely hated the idea to the core.

"Well my name is Naruto." replied Naruto holding out his hand for a shake only to have Esdeath slam a collar around his neck and then hook it up to a chain.

Pulling on the chain, Naruto found himself being dragged and was taken to the Palace. Sitting on the bed as he tried to pry the damned thing off his neck, he sighed in defeat and stopped what he was doing. Looking around the room, he found it to be a very nice room. But he prefered the one in Night Raid HQ. He then realised that should he tell Esdeath of his connection to Night Raid, he'd be executed on the spot. He didn't want to die. Not when he set himself a goal of becoming Emporer.

Hearing the water stop, Naruto turned to find Esdeath exiting the bathroom with nothing but a white shirt that was buttoned down to reveal her glorious chest. To be honest, Leone did walk around with a piece of clothing over her chest, and he and Selvaria had slept in the same bed but they were still going over the facts as to when to do _it_. But he had seen her chest once.

Naruto knew where this was headed. Esdeath was trying to seduce him into having sex with her. Which was slightly working due to Naruto's eyes fixated on her chest as the magnificent orbs jiggled about in the confines of the clothing. Watching Esdeath take a seat on the bed with him, she crawled to him while Naruto found himself underneath her. Their faces only inches away as she gazed into his eyes. But as Esdeath went in to secure a kiss, Naruto turned his head having her kiss his cheek.

"Why don't you wanna kiss me? Do I not look pretty enough for you?" she asked as she placed her hands on her chest.

"That's not it. It's just that I want to come to peace with it and then get into it." replied Naruto as Esdeath made an 'Ah' noise and got off him.

"Why do you fight against Night Raid?" asked Naruto looking over to her.

"They are cowards that took away everything. When I was a little girl, Night Raid attacked my village and killed my father and mother right before my eyes. I made an oath to always kill the enemy regardless on who they were. That is why I hate Night Raid. Why I will kill all of those spineless cowards." said Esdeath as Naruto began to think.

According to the knowledge he had aquired from Najenda and books in the HQ. Naruto found that the Revoluionary Army created Night Raid 10 years ago. Looking back to Esdeath, he tapped her on the shoulder, geting her attention.

"When did your village get attacked?" asked Naruto.

"When I was 7 years old." said Esdeath looking as to why he had such a concerntrated face on him. But she just deduced it down to him thinking on their future lives together. Esdeath could picture it right now. Naruto as a stay at home father, them living in the country on a farm they bought and 3 children running about on the farm while she ensured they had a comfortable life. She'd come home and give her children some sweets and other good things while she and Naruto would add more to their family. Talking over how her life in the military was going after having such passionate sex with one another.

But for Naruto, he wasn't planning of having a cliche family with Esdeath, even though the idea of having one with her, would be kinda nice, if they weren't enemies and things were a lot more better in the Empire. It was as clear as rain. Esdeath lost her father and mother when she was only 7. Night Raid was only established 10 years ago. Which only meant one thing. Esdeath's memories of the past had been altered. It was the only logical thing he could come up with. But with the knowledge that Esdeath's memories were changed to give her a burning hatred to kill Night Raid, how was he going to return her memories to normal? How was she going to change her view on the whole thing in general? Deciding to call it a night, he gave a yawn as Esdeath smiled to this and pulled him to her as she lay down on the bed and fell alseep.

Despite the glorious, and slightly uncomfortable position, Naruto reluctantly closed his eyes, but snapped them open when he heard a warm chuckle. This was really weird as he had been hearing voices lately. Why was he hearing these things now? Was this some sort of side effect from Red King and Incursio from doing that merge when he was on the boat?

"Young prince." came a voice in his mind.

That was when Naruto began to see what looked to be the spirit of Lenka come out the wall infront of him. Naruto saw he was cladded in royal clothes as he stood there with his hand on his hip. He had charcoal black hair and jealous green eyes. He even held himself with such authority. The clothing itself was aroyal red suit with a black cape draped over his shoulders.

"Who are you?" whispered Naruto trying to not wake Esdeath.

"I am Lenka. And I am your Great Great Grandfather. You alone are the new holder of Red King, the God Arc that housed the chaotic power of the demon king." said Lenka as Naruto blinked a few times.

"Come again? I didn't quite catch that. Did you say demon king?" whispered Naruto cupping his ear to hear better.

"All will be explained when you awaken the ability you will call Dragon Pulse." said Lenka as he vanished from sight.

Sighing as to not getting information on what was going on. Naruto felt his eyes slowly drop. It had been a long day and he was feeling tired. Tomorrow he'd be doing everything to get Esdeath to give him sometime alone as she ensured he never went anywhere while she was out of the room. Honestly, he wasn't a dog that would run away from its master. He was a human being. Finally getting to sleep he began to wonder who in his family, did he get his royal blood from? Only time will tell.

 **And scene.**

 **So thanks to BlackSpirit I have been able to do my first ever fanfic chapter. I must admit, I was slightly worried that BlackSpirit may not be cut out for this. But turns out he is.**

 **Before I sign off. I have one thing to say. Who do you think Naruto got his royal blood from?**

 **Send reviews or P.M.s it doesn't matter.**

 **Chapter 8: Dear Agony.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **Arufal and BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Dear Agony

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So DemonSpirit111 and Arufal have done a chapter. Last night I asked if they would like to make another one and they refused. Well DemonSpirit did but Arufal feels like he wants to do another.**

 **So the last place we left Naruto is where he took part in the tournament and defeated his opponent very easily. But why is his power doing this? Why is his connection to his God Arc playing around like this?**

 **As well, learning that Esdeath's memories have been altered to leave her with a burning hatred for Night Raid and that he also suspects that Esdeath and Selvaria are related somehow. But are they? We'll see.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Imagine Dragons Radioactive.**

Chapter 8: Dear Agony.

Waking up the next morning to find Esdeath still snuggled into him from behind, Naruto sighed as he moved his arm and looked at the bracelet to find the veins once more and traced one of the veins running across his body. Something was connected between him and the God Arc. But if he could just figure out the connection, then he'd understand everything. And then there was the fact that his Grandfather Lenka came to see him.

Giving such very little information about his power. He was informed that he'd understand everything when he unlocked the ability called Dragon Pulse. Why? Why did he have to wait so long to get answers? Was this a game to Lenka? Was he being played?

But his musings were cut shot when Esdeath stirred awake and let go of Naruto. Opening her eyes as she looked into his, she smiled and seized his lips. Naruto was seriously taken back when she did that, but his mind melted into the kiss as he began to push his tongue into her mouth. Breaking from the kiss with a chain of saliva, he looked into her eyes and found that she was happy. No doubt from the kiss she had received, or from the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed. Getting out the bed she went to get dressed while Naruto placed his hand over his mouth. He had just did that to an enemy. Sure it felt good but Selvaria and probably those that were in love with Naruto would be very much unhappy. Especially Selvaria.

Getting out of the bed, Naruto got dressed simply by putting his coat back on. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Naruto found that one of the veins now reached just under his left eye. Why was his body slowly being consumed by the God Arc? But when he had Incursio, the effects were nulled. As if the bloodlust had been sated. Walking out the room only to feel Esdeath slam the chain on the collar around his neck again.

"Come along. We must go see the others. The Jaegers." said Esdeath as she pulled him along the halls.

Arriving there, Naruto found many people there. One was a woman with brown hair, another woman with black who reminded Naruto too much of Akame. But then again, he was told by Akame that they looked very much alike only thing different was the eyes. She was seen eating cookies as she looked to him, then there were the three guys. One wore a white mask over his face and wore no shirt, one had black hair and wore a blue suit and the last was a blondie and had a look so smug you wanted to jam a needle in his eye almost everytime he'd open his fucking mouth.

Sitting down in the one chair. Or more like being slammed into the chair by Esdeath and then chained more to the chair by her. She walked into the other room while the guy with black hair sat down next to Naruto.

"Name's Wave. This is Bols, Seryu, Kurome and Ran." said the man introducing the Jaegers.

"Hi." was all Naruto said as he sat there with a face that made him look like he wanted to get out of the damn chains he was in right now. Well, can't blame him.

"Any of you married?" asked Esdeath returning to the room.

At that moment, the doors flew open as a little girl and a woman were seen making their way into the room.

"Papa." shouted the little girl as she jumped into her father's arms.

The woman walked up to Bols and handed him a lunch bag with a smile on her face.

"Dear. You forgot this at home." she said.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. Thank you so much for bringing me it." he said as he embraced his wife.

"See you at home. Come along dear." said the lady as she took her daughter's hand and led her out.

"Bye bye doggie." she said to Naruto as she left.

"Take this damn thing off. Please." said Naruto crying anime tears at what he was called.

"Esdeath-sama. I think he would be fine. He wouldn't leave us." said Wave with Seryu agreeing.

 _'You don't know that.'_ chirped Naruto in his head as he gave a bored expression.

Agreeing to it, she took the chains and collar off Naruto allowing him to rub his neck. Wave then spotted the veins along his arm. He saw the one under his eye and thought it was a birth mark but seeing it along his arm...he was definitly curious.

"What's with the lines?" he asked.

"Dunno. They just showed up." said Naruto placing his hand over the veins.

Soon he felt his heart give one irregular beat and his eyes flashed very quickly no one saw the change in the eyes. That was when he heard the voice of Lenka in his mind.

"One coin holds life. The other, death. Which one, which one? Take a gamble to which face lands up." said Lenka as the sound of a coin clincking echoed in his mind.

"I choose life." whispered Naruto.

Hearing the same clincking noise in his mind he heard Lenka chuckle.

"Well done. Life it is." replied Lenka as the irregular beating of his heart stopped.

Seeing that no one saw anything irregular or him acting weird, he continued on like nothing happened. As they ate breakfast, a soldier burst through the door and saluted to Esdeath.

"Esdeath-sama. The fort you asked us to look at has been aquired." he said.

"Excellent. Come on everyone. Time to show our new member what we can do." said Esdeath as everyone got up and made their way to the bandit fort.

 **30 Minutes later.**

Standing on the ledge, Esdeath and Naruto stood as they looked about while the others were busy fighting. Clashing of steel and a few projectiles echoed through the fort. Naruto himself felt outcasted for standing here with Esdeath for not being able to go and have a blast. But that was when the irregular beating began.

But this time, his eyes shifted to the eyes he had on the ship when he accessed the terrible power that layed within Red King. His right hand's nail grew into claws and his left eye shifted to the demon eye his had. The horns on his head also began to grow as he tried to keep it in. Even the smell of something burning graced the nose of Esdeath.

"What is that smell?" she said as she looked to Naruto to see him steaming while he held his one arm.

"You okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa you're burning up. Do you have a fever?" she asked only to have Naruto launch himself really far.

A small trench left where he shot off.

He launched so far infact that he landed right in the base. Looking about as many of the bandits took aim at Naruto, he smiled sadisticly as he breathed out a trail of mist. Shooting to the top as fast a he could, he ripped the one bandit in half. In the blink of an eye, it went from a simple show of strength on the part of the Jaegers. Was now a blood bath as Naruto tore bandits limb from limb. But that was when Naruto's mind clicked into deeper blood blust as the white mask appeared over his face. Over in Night Raid HQ, Red King was going crazy. The weapon's chainsaw was going absolutely nuts as Selvaria and the others stood in the door way. They could not even touch it as if they did, the sword will go berserk on them.

That was when Alisa walked over to the weapon, Red Queen in her hands as she tapped the weapon with the tip of her sword. Instantly the God Arc's chainsaw stopped buzzing as the motor became silent. Turning over to them she nodded her head and hefted Red Queen onto her shoulder.

Inside the one room, Naruto has torn a man's throat open as blood splashed everywhere while the mask on Naruto's face broke apart as Naruto breathed heavily. Dropping the bandit, Naruto struggled to calm his nerves.

He had lost control. Why did he lose control? But that was when the doors burst open to reveal Esdeath and her team as she looked to Naruto.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"A little bit." was all Naruto said as he soon collapsed only to be caught by Esdeath.

"You're okay, my little demon." she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Who knew he'd be into the total slaughter of people. He's perfect for me." she said as she hugged him closer to her.

"Commander, we should be going." said Bols with the rest nodding.

 **A few hours later.**

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto brought himself to a sitting position as he placed a hand on his head. He lost control by just watching a simple little skirmish. This definitely raised flags for him. He was now very much worried that he was losing control over his new found power. Why did he act that way? And why did it suddenly go away when he was being consumed by the power?

But his thoughts were stopped when Esdeath came into the room with a bowl of water and a cloth.

Dropping the bowl she sprinted and tackled him to the bed. Naruto was now very much creeped out beyond anything. But it also opened his eyes to one thing. Despite how much Esdeath was a sadist who had altered memories with a burning passion to destroy Night Raid. She was showing genuine feelings of concern for him. She was really worried about him.

Smiling at the knowledge that she really does have a heart, Naruto gave her the hug back as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't scare me like that." she said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for that. I'll be more careful next time." said Naruto as he placed a hand on her cheek.

By the time late at night came, Naruto could be seen laying in the bed as a very much naked Esdeath slept to him with him also in the nude. His hands resting behind his head as he stared to the ceiling. It was seriously official now. Selvaria and the others were going to kill him.

He had just done what no soldier should have done. He not only got comfy with the enemy, but also fucked the Commander. Sighing as he got out of bed, he made his way to the window. Slowly opening it, he got dressed and gave Esdeath a kiss on the head. She moaned in her sleep as she gave a warm smile.

Stepping out the window and closing it very silently, Naruto jumped over to a tree nearby. Guards patrolled the grounds. With a few on the rooftops. He'd easily be labelled an assassin should he be caught. So he'd have to be quiet.

Jumping to the next he soon felt the veins pulse an orange colour before he was launched like a bullet to the closest rooftop of the nearest building. The glow stopped and Naruto jumped down to the streets.

He didn't like leaving like this. Especially how this would affect Esdeath. But from the point of view of war, they were enemies. It could never have worked out. They'd have to kill each other sooner or later. But he vowed that he'd not be the one to kill her. And if he was, then he'd regret killing her. Or he would have to steel himself and turn his heart to stone and kill her. Those were his options. He'd just have to live with them.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has accidently lost control of his powers and he turned a simple skirmish into a blood bath. Thank goodness his power comes from Red King and thank goodness Alisa did what she did. If not, then suspisions would come up.**

 **On top of that, Naruto has slept with Esdeath. After that he left her. For good reason. They'd have to kill each other eventually.**

 **He and her are enemies. But if Esdeath or Naruto join the other's side, then it would be okay. They could be together. But not right now.**

 **Chapter 9: A Trump Card Awakens.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Trump Card Awakens

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where Naruto had lost control of his powers and charged head first into a fight.**

 **But that was not all that happened. As well, Naruto had slept with Esdeath, making the two of them lovers.**

 **But Naruto has up and left Esdeath for one reason. They are enemies. If things were different you could be damn sure he'd be doing that every night with her. Starting that family she so wanted.**

 **But unfortunately, that can't happen with the two of them as enemies.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Song: Jeff Williams This Will Be The Day**

Chapter 9: A Trump Card Awakens.

Finally making it back to Night Raid HQ Naruto sighed at finally being home. But then reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Should the subject come up about him having slept with the enemy, then hell was to be played with. Opening the doors as a sigh escaped his lips, he walked to his room, or more like snuck into it.

Red King rested against the wall, the weapon as still as the grave. Sitting on the bed as he looked to the ceiling he replayed what happened when he was in the hands of Esdeath.

"Oh yes. Naruto-kun." her moan echoed through his mind.

Smacking the sides of his face as he struggled to rid his mind of such words that came from her sweet lips. But it was the best night of his life. No. What was he doing? She was the enemy. She has killed many people who stood against The Emperor. But he has killed many people from the Empire as well.

"Dammit. What should I do?" he said out loud in a whisper as he placed his hands behind him.

"What did I do?" he asked as he moved his hand up.

"Hm, so soft." he said but then stopped.

"Wait. What is?" he said as he turned to look who it was.

He shot up from the bed as he found Selvaria under the covers of his bed. Her cyan blue hair pooled around her as she silently slept. Naruto soon felt his nose leek out a bit of blood when she moved her foot up to reveal the silk panties she wore.

"Dammit. It just had to come to this." said Naruto covering his eyes in frustration.

"I slept with Esdeath and now this? Is this some sick game to you?" whispered Naruto as he looked up to the heavens as if the gods were laughing at him.

"Naruto-kun?" came a voice from the bed.

Naruto's eyes slowly descended and landed on Selvaria who was running her eyes as she sat up and looked over to him. The shirt she was wearing just bearly hanging on her smooth body.

But that was when she truly woke up.

"Naruto-kun. You're back." she cheered as she slammed herself into him and hugged him to death.

"Uh, hey Selvaria-chan." was all that Naruto could say as he ran his hands through her silk smooth hair.

"What happened to you? You were taken like that. Are you okay? You weren't tortured on were you?" she asked going over his body only to still find the marks on his skin from Red King.

"I'm okay." said Naruto as Selvaria gave him a kiss on the lips.

"It's good to have you back. You're going in with Mine to take down a member of the Jaegers." said Selvaria with Naruto gaining a face of shock only to have Selvaria giggle.

"Relax. You'll be given a mask to hide who you are." said Selvaria going to her room.

Naruto sighed as he got up and went to the mirror in his room only to find that the cuts Esdeath gave him when and her were having sex were gone. But that was when Red King revved a bit.

"You know what happened?" asked Naruto looking at the weapon only to have it rev again.

"What ever." was all that Narurto said as he put his shirt back on.

But that soon changed when the sounds of a boulder slamming into the side of the building. Instincts took over as he reached out his hand and Red shot into his palm. Closing his fingers over the weapon as the chainsaw began to spin while the engine hummed to life as smoke shot out the vents.

Shooting out his room he found a rather large hole near him and a boulder that was lodged into...

"Oh no." was all Naruto said as he stepped over to the boulder now blocking Selvaria.

"Selvaria-chan. You okay?" called Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just stand back." was all she said.

Naruto did as instructed and just in the blink of an eye, the boulder was destroyed while Selvaria walked out. Her eyes blazed with flames as her hair flowed behind her as white energies rolled off her.

"Wow." was all Naruto could say before she sashayed over to him.

"I can handle myself darling." she purred as she ran her hand over his cheek in a seductive manner.

"I can see that." was all Naruto said as he switched Red King to Gunner Mode and began to pelt the advancing enemies with bullets that lept from the minigun.

But what he didn't know was that Doctor Stylish was watching the entire thing through a telescope. And that was when his eyes landed on the place Naruto was. Zooming in he was shocked to see that The Devil's Hand was really Naruto. Which made him an enemy of the Empire. Giving off a small whistle, he sent in the big guns, hoping to stop this new threat. But this would upset Esdeath alot, but we was the enemy. Killing Night Raid was more important than anything.

Seeing the giant things making their way to him, Naruto switched from Gunner Mode to Sword Mode. Shooting down he began his sprint to one of them. Red King's chainsaw blazing with speed as the teeth sliced through the air as steam came from the chainsaw. Alisa was soon found running in next to him. Looking over to her, he nodded and they shot into the air as he charged up his Dragon Wave. While Alisa did her own special move. Silent Strikes Of The Nine Hells.

Which was an incredible special move as Nine red waves of energy similar to Naruto's Dragon Wave, but slightly weaker than it came bursting out the tip and sped along with Naruto's Dragon Wave attack.

Both special moves hit the one beast square on, and the thing dropped to the ground and it soon fell apart and died from so many cuts. But just before they could congradulate each other, Alisa was hit in the side by a hand from yet another of those things.

That was it. Naruto's rage was sent into a new level as his hair turned golden orange as his eyes shifted to become red with single slit pupils. Red King shifted to have the arteficial Aragami out which then in turn bit him. But what was astonishing was that the God Arc fused with Naruto as he dropped down on all fours. His mouth soon turned to a muzzle as 9 fluffy red tails burst out his tail bone. But it didn't end there. Naruto soon began to grow as fur began to cover his skin and fox ears shot out on top his head.

By the time it was all done, Naruto towered so tall that half his hand was the actual height of his friend. Selvaria saw this and soon gasped in shock at what had just happened. Tsubaki who was busy fending off a few of the forces that went with Doctor Stylish saw this as well and smiled.

"So he's done it. He's finally unlocked the first Trump Card of Red King. Bijuu Mode." she said.

"Come again." said Selvaria.

"One of the Trump Cards that tap into the power of the demon king that lays within." said Tsubaki as she gutted the one soldier.

Naruto stood up on his haunches as he howled out loud, ghale force winds were kicked up from the power of the roar. Doctor Stylish braced himself as one of his creations was impaled from a tree because it didn't watch.

"Such power. That looks like the perfect creature. One of such beauty. I must have it." he cheered as Naruto lowered his muzzle and gathered energy that looked red over his mouth, but that was when he looked up and blue energy was sent into the orb being made. But when it was done, Naruto opened his mouth wide and swallowed the orb done. His body shook violently as a small crater appeared under him. But that was when he began to buldge up. Opening his mouth slightly, a powerful form of energy was seen through his teeth as the sounds of something getting ready to fire was heard. Flexing himself back as he soon fired the orb that he swallowed in the direction of the last giant. But as soon as the small form of energy made contact. It exploded to be an even bigger explosion as the giant was vaporised along with Doctor Stylish from the explosion. But Naruto was still as a giant fox with nine tails. But right above them a ray was seen with three people ontop. One pulled off the hood to reveal a woman with pink like hair and head phones while the other was a guy who looked too serious for his own good.

Spotting Naruto down below they mistook him for a Danger Beast and dropped down below to attack the new Danger Beast, but was stopped when Tsubaki was seen waving her arms.

Landing next to her, she looked told them that this Danger Beast was the power of the demon king in Red King. But that was when Naruto roared out loud but soon turned back to normal. Shrinking down as he was seen standing there, using Red King to hold himself up as he was in the nude. Selvaria grabbed the cloak from the girl and threw it over Naruto while he gave a small sneeze.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"Just a little dizzy." was all Naruto said as he began to fall asleep from going all out like that.

"Don't drop the God Arc. You know what will happen if one of us pick it up." said Selvaria as Naruto gripped Red King tighter.

"I know." he said as they made their way to the ray and climbed on top of it.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gained the first Trump Card of Red King. Bijuu Mode. And no he doesn't get the other Bijuu as a Trump Card. And yes he will get Kyuubi Cloak as another Trump Card. I did say that Red King had two Trump Cards but seeing that Naruto has Incursio, that Trump Card has been mutated. Let me put it this way:**

 **Trump Card #1: Bijuu Mode. (No varying forms of Kyuubi and no other Bijuu like Nibi or Shukaku.)**

 **Trump Card #2: Demon Armor Mode.**

 **Trump Card #3: Kyuubi Cloak Mode. That one can stay. Will be a final form of his.**

 **These are Naruto's Trump Cards. Warning of these though. They begin to take their toll on him as he will turn to become a demon. And gain demonic features.**

 **Chapter 10: The Theory Of Chaos.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Knowing

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter to Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **One thing I must say before we get this chapter started, I must get one thing off my chest.**

 **Remember in the one chapter of Crimson Lord Naruto? The one which had all those new fanfics that were to be created? Well, The one labelled My Son Is A Warlock has been renamed to be The Warlock Of Yokai Academy. I have decided to do a Naruto Rosario + Vampire crossover. And yes, Naruto will have Magic for him to be a Warlock. But he will be something more than a Warlock. More will be explained when that fanfic is released.**

 **As well, Night Raid's God Arc is doing rather well. But get this. I have not even gotten to that moment where it reaches its peak. Yes, I am not there yet.**

 **As well forgot to add one more woman to the harem.**

 **Chelsea, the beautiful red pink haired girl from Night Raid. Oh yes, she's in there now.**

 **Now that I have gotten that out the way. As well, this chapter is renamed. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: Blue Stahli Ready Aim Fire**

Chapter 10: The Knowing.

With the Night Raid HQ now compromised, the group had to find a new base of operations. As the ray flew over a few trees, Naruto tightened his grip on Red King as he looked over to Alisa who had Red Queen in Gunner Mode.

Looking back to Red King, he clenched his teeth in frustration. He had to learn the secrets of Red King. He had to learn how strong the weapon truly was. He had to understand everything about the weapon if he wanted to have any chance of surviving this nightmare he was thrown into.

Once the ray landed in an area that was suitable for a new hideout, the team climbed off. Chelsea along with Susanoo who had shown themselves to the members of Night Raid.

As Susanoo was ordered to create a new base for them, Naruto approached Tsubaki.

Looking over to the young assassin, Tsubaki arched an eyebrow to him.

"Please, train me." said Naruto shocking her along with everyone else.

"Why?" asked Tsubaki.

"I need to get stronger. I have to master this power within Red King to protect those I care for. If I ever want to see my friends stay alive through out this fight, I need to become stronger with Red King. Please, I beg you. Train me." said Naruto dropping to a bow with his head low to the ground.

"Raise your head please." said Tsubaki as Naruto shook his head.

"I need your help. I need your help to get stronger. I need power." said Naruto.

"You don't need power. You need strength. To be able to protect those whom you care for, you need to fight with strength, not power. Power you gain after strength." said Tsubaki as Naruto locked eyes with her.

"So does that mean you'll help me?" asked Naruto with fire in his eyes.

"It does. But keep in mind. I won't go easy on you." said Tsubaki in a condesending tone.

"I will do my best." said Naruto.

"Good. we start tomorrow at dawn. Alisa-chan will be there." said Tsubaki with Naruto nodding his head.

The creattion of the new base took a shorter time than expected and soon enough Naruto had Red King resting against the wall as he got ready for bed. But as he passed the mirror, he looked again as something caught his eye.

On his shoulder blade looked to be that of a tattoo he never expected at all. It looked to be that of a tribal tattoo of a fox. While what looked to be a ring of tribal flames rested around the fox.

Giving a nod as to not really have expected that, but then again, things had been changing inside him as from the first time he gained Red King as a weapon. Climbing into bed after his shower, Naruto closed his eyes, eager to find what tomorrow had instore for him.

 **The next day.**

As Naruto tossed and turn, he soon was snapped out of it as a bucket of ice cold water was doused over his body. Shooting up as fast as he could while he wiped his face of the cold water, he looked to find Alisa and Tsubaki standing before him while Alisa held the bucket.

"Wake up time." was all Tsubaki said as the wo of them walked out the room leaving Naruto to get dressed.

Pulling his clothes on him as he grabbed Red King, he sprinted down stairs and found the two of them.

"You're late. When Alisa-chan here did the training I put her through, she got dressed in no less than 3 minutes. It took you 4. Drop down and give me 30 pushups wirth both myself and Alisa-chan on your back." barked Tsubaki with Naruto sighing as he assumed the position.

Both girls jumped on his back and soon enough, Naruto got the pushups under way. As he did the pushups, Najenda came into the scene as she watched Naruto do the pushups. She had to admit one thing. Apart from Naruto having stolen her heart, he was never a quitter. He wanted to grow stronger to where he couldn't even become better. Once Naruto had done the pushups, the girls got off him with Tsubaki pointing to the bracelet.

"Tell me about the bracelet." she said.

"Selvaria-chan told me that it acts like a key. A key to have the God Arc respond to me." said Naruto with Tsubaki crossing her arms.

"To put it in simpler terms. Yes, that is correct. But it has more to do than that." said Tsubaki.

"See, the bracelet gives the user an advanced awareness and hightened pyshical prowess. It doesn't just give you access to the God Arc. It also gives you access to use more of your body." said Tsubaki.

"How does it work?" asked Naruto.

"See, the power of the bracelet, didn't require it's first host to be of a distint bloodline. It just so happened that Emperor Lenka was the one to find the forbidden Teigu. Once his wrist made contact with the bracelet. It latched onto him, and from there his children all gained the bracelet and which ever Teigu was bonded to the bracelet. When the bracelet latched onto your arm, whatt did you feel?" asked Tsubaki.

"A strange tingling feeling and what sounded like the cries of hell. But it lasted for about 3 minutes." said Naruto clearly remembering how it woke him from his sleep.

"Alisa-chan. Tell him what you experienced." said Tsubaki.

"I experienced something muc more different. I had what sounded like Angels and a feeling of calmness." she said as she fixed her hat.

"Even though Red Queen and Red King hold the same carnage of killing enemies. They are completely polar opposites of one another. Not much is revealed about that, but rumor has it, that the two entities that sleep in the God Arcs, were once lovers." said Tsubaki.

"anyway, you were saying." said Naruto.

"Ah yes. Once the bracelet has bonded to you, it syncs your DNA with the Oracle Cells that dwel inside it. The tingling feeling was the syncing of the cells. Once the syncing was done, the bracelet samples your DNA and waits until you came in contact with the Teigu it is bonded to." said Tsubaki.

"And what would have happened if I never came in contact with it?" asked Naruto.

"Then the sampled DNA would be purged." replied Tsubaki.

"Is there a way to remove the bracelet?" asked Naruto.

"No. Once attached it can never be removed apart from one of two circumstances." said Tsubaki holding up two fingers.

"And that is?" asked Naruto.

"The bracelet can be removed when the person wearing it is married or has a child. Either way, the bracelet will fall off and will only accept the child as the new host. Second option is that the person who has the bracelet dies. When the person dies and doesn't have a child, the bracelet will wait until a new host comes along." said Tsubaki.

"Wait. Selvaria-chan mentioned that the Forbidden Teigus have always been in the royal family until the line was broken." said Naruto only to have Tsubaki shaking her head.

"It wasn't completely broken. The bracelet on your wrist is the one from Lenka. But the one from his wife, Sakuya never had a host. Alisa-chan's parents found it by accident and it bonded to Alisa-chan's mother. When Alisa-chan was born, the bracelet was passed down to her, and from there, Alisa-chan's cells were bonded with the Oracle Cells." said TTsubaki.

"How old were you when you were given the bracelet?" asked Alisa.

"I was 7 years old." said Naruto.

"Same here. I received mine when I also was 7." said Alisa.

"Thatt is because the bracelet will only bond with the new host at the age of 7 because then they are ready to gain the power. But with it being the same age for you, it is because the trace amounts of Oracle Cells in your body, the bracelet had to wait until the cells matured. So someone in your family had the Oracle Cells in them. See, Oracle Cells, once inside you, stay in you. And they are passed down through the bloodline. That is also why the bracelet will only bond to those who are in the family." said Tsubaki cracking her knuckles.

"This is so amazing." said Naruto with Tsubaki nodding her head.

"It is. Now, time for training." she said as Naruto got ready with Red King revving to life in his hands.

 **And scene.**

 **So yes, in a sense, this chapter was to help give you some insight behind the bracelet for the God Arc and how they are connected to their masters and their respective God Arcs.**

 **Naruto will also be trained to be a better fighter with Red King with the help of Alisa and Tsubaki.**

 **Chapter 11: The Theory Of Chaos.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Theory Of Chaos

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **First off. Been to the doctor, and the doctor says my immune system is still okay, but should a Winter like no other hit, I may have to be hospitalised.**

 **Yeah. Sucks to be me.**

 **But oh well, things just can't be helped I guess.**

 **But on another note. Apart from having serious pain killers rammed down my throat, Night Raid's God Arc is doing well. The previous chapter has been running smoothly. Naruto has gained a deeper understanding of what it really means to hold the Forbidden Teigu, Red King. How it has been in Lenka's Bloodline for so long and what not. But it still poses a question in your minds doesn't it. Who in Naruto's family held the royal bloodline of Lenka?**

 **That will be revealed at a later stage.**

 **But not. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!**

 **Oops. Sorry. Wrong channel. Been watching some Death Battles.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Theme song: Evanescence - Bring Me To Life.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 11: The Theory Of Chaos.

For the time when she woke up and found Naruto to not be with her, Esdeath was very much in depression. She seldomly spoke. And when she did, it was reseverved to single sentances. She missed the man who stole her heart. She needed to have him once again in her arms.

Deciding she had had enough, Seryu approached their Commander.

"Commander. We've heard of chatter among the people that Night Raid plan on killing a noble later on tonight. If we intercept them. We can strike yet another blow to that corrupt organisation." she said as Esdeath looked at her with dull eyes.

"Okay." was all she said.

"Do I have permission to take them out?" she asked.

"Yes." was her only reply.

Smiling wickedly at this, she made her way to her chambers to get Koro ready forthe attack on Night Raid. Esdeath just looked down at her hands as she let a sigh of sadness.

"Oh how lonely it is without you my love." she muttered under her breath.

 **With Night Raid.**

It had been quite the amount of time. 2 days actually where Naruto had begun his training under Tsubaki on fully learning the Forbidden Teigu, Red King. He had come so far and he could already call on parts of the power of the beast within Red King. What he learnt was that the power was that of the Demon King that slept within the weapon. The only thing, as in the ONLY, thing he could call on, without going into the actual form of the beast.

He was right now sparring with Alisa. Both of them were using the heightened power the bracelet offered while their God Arcs both were smoking from the amount of speed they were swinging them at. Slamming them in the centre of the training grounds, both looked to be short of breath. Alisa was very much impreseed with Naruto as he had come in such a long way in a short space of time. Jumping back as they both switched at the same time to Gunner Mode, they glared at each other before both fired at each other. Hearing Tsubaki clap her hands, they ceased hostility to one another.

"Well done. You've certainly proved to be a very strong user of Red King Naruto. You've even proven to be able to match against Alisa who has had years of training under me." said Tsubaki as Naruto sluggishly hefted Red King onto his shoulder.

"My thanks. But I feel that there is still more that I can do." said Naruto as Tsubaki nodded her head.

"There is. But for now. Rest. We'll continue in the morning." said Tsubaki as Najenda came into the scene.

"Well, you may need to put that on hold." she said. "Naruto-kun. I need you and Mine to take down a noble. He's been doing a lot of human traficing. He aims to create a forced harem for other noble houses in the region. Naruto-kun. These women are being stolen from their parents against their will. Kill him before he can send off a batch of them."

"Got it." said Naruto as he trugged off to freshen up for his mission.

Making it to his room he found Selvaria sitting on his bed as a bag rested next to her. She smiled to her crush/ soon to be boyfriend as he walked over to her and picked her up and kissed her on the lips to which she welcomed in. Breaking from the kiss as she broke the embrace, she grabbed the bag.

"Everyone knows that you hold Red King. Therefore that makes you The Devil's Hand. As well, the soldiers know your face due to you going in with Esdeath. Should your face be seen you will most likely be facing execution. This will be your mask." she said opening the bag and pulling what was in it out.

It looked to be a very sinister looking mask as razor sharp looking teeth came out from the top and bottom jaw. It was spray painted a dark grey colour as two canines protuded upwards in a sinister way. ( **A.N.** Sayo's mask from Triage X. Here is a link. uploads/square_ )

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." said Naruto as he grabbed her waist and gave her a kiss but she broke it.

"Do your best, and I'll give you my body." she purred as Naruto smiled graciously.

"Thank you." said Naruto giving her a goodbye kiss and leaving before he grabbed the mask and put it on.

Walking out to find Mine busy fixing up Pumpkin, they nodded to each other as they headed out. As they made their way to their target, Naruto found something very unsettling. Like a very ominous feeling was coming down upon them. Dismissing the feeling as just nerves, they continued on to their target.

Once they made it, Mine set up Pumpkin while Naruto got Red King into Gunner Mode.

Getting the barrels spinning they waited. But it diddn't take long as their target came into view as he was seen accompanied by many women. Clicking his tongue as the barrels slowed and then stopped, Mine looked over to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't make that shot. Too many innocents in the way." he replied as Mine chuckled.

"Well,lucky for you, I'm here." she said as she aimed Pumpkin.

Pulling the trigger, the shot was heard and the noble dropped to the floor. shouting out in triumph, they returned back to base. But Naruto caught something in the corner of his eye. Pushing Mine out the way while bringing up the shield, Naruto blocked a powerful strike that pushed him back quite a bit. When the attacker backed away, Naruto switched the weapon back to Sword Mode and glarred at the person who made her way to them.

"My my. I didn't expect The Devil's Hand to be here. But this is great. You've been destroying the justice we've been holding. You're a blight on this rightous land." said Seryu as her face became warped.

"Shit." cursed Naruto under his breath as he got ready to attack.

"Great. A fanatic." said Mine getting up as Koro made its way to its master.

"Be careful, Mine-san. That Teigu is a nastty piece of work." said Naruto as the chainsaw revved to life.

"Justice will prevail. Koro, attack." she ordered and the Teigu launched at Naruto while Seryu went for Mine.

Naruto swung Red King at Koro, but the dog managed to stop the incoming attack and send Naruto into a few trees. Slowly pickign himself up, Naruto clicked his tongue as he tapped into the Demon within the Teigu. Naruto's eyes instantly changed to have it as red with single slits while his nails became claws. The bracelet soon enough engaged and the orange glow in the cracks were seen as Naruto's strength surged through the roof.

Sprinting as fast as he could, he swung Red King again, and this time managed to hit the Teigu. But he missed the core. Koro hit Naruto square in his chest as Naruto was then grabbed by Koro and was then slowly crushed by the dog that had gone into its Trump Card.

Struggling to get out, Naruto coughed up some blood as he felt a rib snap like a twig. Glarring at the dog, he whistled with all his might and Red King shifted to be in Gunner Mode and sprayed Koro with a whole lot of Bullets. Dropping Naruto to the ground, Kor stumbled back as the bullets continued. Picking up Red King, Naruto soon found the Core and began to charge up Dragon Fire. A powerful finishing attack for the Gunner Part of Red King. Firing the powerful attack Koro soon found it could no longer hold out against such a powerful strike. So in the end, Koro exploded.

Dropping to the floor, Naruto looked over to Mine to see that she was missing an arm and badly wounded. Seryu had seen better days herself as she laughed like a mad person. A countdown timer was soon heard and Naruto soon sped to Mine. Picking her up, he used the bracelet's power and rocketed out of there.

An explosion echoed in the distance as a mushroom cloud was seen for miles. Looking down to the passed out woman in his arms, he continued his journey.

"Just hang in there Mine-san." said Naruto as he increased his speed. Breaking the sound barrier in the process.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Mine have done their assignment but ran into Seryu. The twisted person of the Jaegers. Now that things have gotten out of hand with yet another member of the Jaegers now dead. And now mine is passed out as she is bleeding to death.**

 **Just lovely.**

 **Stay tuned for more of Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **Chapter 12: The Reunion.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Lovers

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the newest chapter of Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gone into a fight with the psycho bitch, Seryu and in the end, she died without killing the members of Night Raid along with The Devil's Hand A.K.A Naruto.**

 **But with Mine now bleeding from a missing arm and a few other injuries. At least that is another hit to the Jaegers.**

 **But should Naruto reveal who he truly is to the Empire, there will be consequences to such a development. So for now, he'll hide himself behind the mask.**

 **As well this chapter is renamed.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: FiveFold - Won't Let Go.**

Chapter 12: The Lovers.

Slamming himself into the ground outside the front entrance to the HQ of Night Raid, Naruto watched as the door soon opened up to reveal his comrades standing there with weapons ready. But they ceased hostility when they saw it was Naruto.

Leone and Lubbock ran to Naruto when they saw the bleeding Mine in his arms.

"Please, we need to stabilise her. She's lost quite the amount of blood." said Naruto laying her down as Leone placed two fingers against her neck.

"She's stable for now. Let's get her inside. Lub, help me out." said Leone as Lubbock nodded his head and helped get Mine inside.

The operation took a lot longer than normal. A total of 6 hours was used in that space to get Mine out of the red zone. The operation was hard and long. But eventually they had her stable and mounted an arm much like Najendas, but more slimmer. With knowing that Mine was gonna be okay, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way back to his bedroom.

Sitting on the bed as he examined the marks on his body he was soon brought out of his musings when the door slowly creaked open to reveal Selvaria there. Walking over to him, she sat down on the bed and turned his head to hers as she ran a hand on his arm, feeling the intricacy of the marks he bore.

"You fought bravely." she said with Naruto lowering his head into her chest.

"I know. But Mine-chan was injured." said Naruto.

"But this is still a win on our side." she stated as she stroked his hair.

"Selvaria-chan. I'm so lost. Please help me find the way." said Naruto as he looked to her eyes as she closed them and slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"I'll give you more than a direction." she purred as she threw off her shirt and pinned him to the bed.

 **Lemon.**

Naruto right now was completely taken back. Selvaria's eyes held a sense of want. Of lust. Her eyes were that of a predator that had just caught its prey. Before Naruto could even get a single word out, Selvaria had meshed her lips with his. His eyes widened in shock at her sudden advancement, but he soon melted into the kiss and responded to her desires when her tongue slipped into his mouth.

His hands roamed her body as her own moved along his body. But Naruto's mind snapped out of the sea of desire when Selvaria's one hand grabbed his member and began to stroke him through his pants.

"Whoa, Selvaria-chan. What's going on?" he asked breaking from the kiss.

"I want you Naruto-kun. I need you so badly. Ever since we began to date, the only thing that has been on my mind is where we give each other our bodies. And now that I have come to terms with it. I want nothing more than to be more than a girlfriend. I want to be your lover." she pleaded as she began to stroke him again when Naruto let her wrist go.

"If that is your wish." said Naruto as Selvaria nodded her head rather fast.

"Then I will grant it for you." said Naruto as he grabbed her face and kissed her.

This time turning the tables on her, Naruto flipped them over as he got ontop of her and kissed her with more passion and want. Naruto let his primal instincts take over as he soon began to grind himself against her leg.

Breaking from the kiss with a chain of saliva connecting them still, Naruto smirked as he placed butterfly kisses on her neck, then descended down to her breasts. Pulling the bra down and giving both of them a lick and a kiss, he continued his journey down. Licking her flat toned stomach he was earned with a long drawn out moan from her lips as he reached his destination.

Pulling her pants down he gazed at the black laced silk panties she wore, which were already soaked from how wet she had become. Looking back up to her flustered face. He watched her nod. With permission given, Naruto pulled down the article of clothing obstructing him from his prize. Once the panties were off he marveled at the piece of body before him.

Moving in close, her traced his tongue across the flesh. Selvaria shor her head back as he back arched from the strike of pleasure delivered to her.

"D-Do it again." she begged now sounding desperate.

Complying to her wishes, Naruto traced yet another lick to her lower lips and once again, she moaned out loud. Deciding he should giver her what she wanted, Naruto dove forward and began eating her out.

"*Gasp* Oh yeah. That's it big boy." she purred as she felt Naruto's tongue deep insider her cavern.

Grabbing a handfull of his hair, she began to push his head against her pussy as she too began to grind herself on his face. Moans soon turned to screams as Selvaria's eyes soon widened as she felt something build inside her.

"Naru-kun. I'm gonna..." she said, her mind unable to form the rest of the sentance.

Naruto knew exactly what was going on as he did this very same thing to Esdeath when they had sex. Sure Esdeath took Naruto's virginity, but at the moment, he'll keep that a secret from Selvaria.

"I'm gonna...CUMMING!" she howled as he back arched as her juices surged into Naruto's waiting mouth.

Lapping up her juices and raising himself up, he licked his lips as Selvaria blushed at his actions.

"Delicious." he cooed as Selvaria smirked to him.

"Then let me pleasure you as a reward." she purred as Naruto sat on the bed with her climbing off and positioning herself between his legs.

Pulling down his pants and boxers she marveled at the piece of meat before her. He was so well equipped for someone his age. He was atleast 8 inches long and 2 inches wide. Licking her lips at how he was, she licked the head of his cock.

Naruto let out a moan from the feeling. Selvaria traced her tongue along the shaft while she fondled his sack. She continued this motion for a few minutes before stopping and once again licking her lips.

"Get ready my love." she said seductively as she took all 8 inches into her mouth.

Naruto threw his head back as he gasped from the feeling. His mind raced as Selvaria pulled back and ran her tongue across the head but never let the entire member leave her mouth. Plunging back down she began to bob her head more faster, eager and hungry for her treat.

"Selvaria-chan. I'm gonna cum." Naruto said looking to her.

Selvaria did nothing but quicken her actions. And soon enough, Naruto moaned and grunted as blast after bast of cum shot into Selvaria's mouth. Swallowing it all she moaned even more as she slowly pulled him out her mouth.

"So good. I could get addicted to that." she said as she stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders as she climbed onto the bed.

"Will you be gentle with me? It is my first time." she said looking into his eyes.

Grabbing her waist and smiling to her. Naruto nodded his head as he gave her a kiss on the lips. Selvaria wasted no time and slammed herself right onto him. Naruto pulled her close as he kept his lips against hers. Drowning the muffled cry that tried to escape. After a full minute, Selvaria broke the kiss and smiled to him.

"You're inside. You're finally inside me. I've waited for this moment for a long time. How does it feel?" asked Selvaria seductively.

"Like you were made for me." said Naruto as he went for her breasts.

Selvaria threw her head back as she began to lift herself up and bring herself down. Feeling the head of Naruto's member hit her womb every time she brought herself down. Her moans soon turned to screams as Naruto moved from one breast to the next. But both soon fet their climax coming soon.

Breaking from her breast, Naruto looked into her eyes.

"Selvaria-chan. I'm gonna cum." said Naruto as his now lover bounced on his lap.

"Me too, Naruto-kun. Me too. Let's cum together." she moaned as she increased her speed.

Moaning out loud as both came together, Selvaria felt his cum shoot deep into her waiting womb. It felt so warm, so good was all she thought as she collapsed onto his chest. Her breathing was heavy as sweat began to bead down their bodies. But she felt that Naruto still was hard inside her.

Climbing off him she positioned her head to be at the back rest of the bed where she placed her hands. Looking over to him, she shook her butt at him as a seductive smile grew on her lips.

"Come on. I know you want to." she said seductively as Naruto smiled evily to her and got behind her.

Grabbing her hips he positioned his cock to her pussy and plunged into her. Selvaria threw her head back as a moan of pleasure left her lips. Pulling back and pushing in again, Naruto soon found a comfortable pace as he moved in and out of Selvaria who right now was on cloud 9.

Reaching under her as he massaged her mounds, he looked over to her as he rested his hchin on her shoulder. Selvaria responded in kind by meshing her lips with his. After a few minutes of locking lips, they broke the kiss as Selvaria's arms gave way and her head dropped into the pillow. Naruto soon felt his release coming up and the way Selvaria's hips ground against his pelvis proved that she too was close.

Giving it a few minutes, Naruto gave one final thrust as he climaxed along with Selvaria howling his name in pleasure. His seed flowing into her womb as her walls clamped down and milked his cock dry.

 **Lemon end.**

Dropping onto the bed as they breathed heavily and taking in the thrill of their session together, Selvaria snuggled into her now lover's chest as she looked to him.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun." she said as Naruto wrapped an arm around her bringing her close.

"Damn right it was." said Naruto as Selvaria's eyes soon began to close.

Smiling at this, he gave her a kiss on the forehead, Naruto stared to the ceiling. He had just had sex with another woman. But as he thought about his amazing time with Selvaria, Esdeath passed into his mind. He could only imagine how depressed she was right now. How he was no longer there with her. Shaking his head on trying to get such thoughts out his mind, he chose to close his eyes and fall asleep. Not even knowing what the next day would bring.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Selvaria had finally had sex and now they are lovers instead of girlfriend and boyfriend.**

 **But with the two now love birds happy with being what they are now. Naruto can only imagine how Esdeath, his first lover feels with him not being around. What will she do?**

 **Find out next time on Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **Chapter 13: Love's Embrace.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Chance Encounter

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Well, the last we left off was where Naruto had become Selvaria's lover.**

 **I'll tell you this. The reason why Selvaria became Naruto's lover like that was because she needed to have his mind cleared of any thoughts that could impair his fighting style.**

 **So in simpler terms.**

 **It was a means for Naruto to get his mind off things.**

 **As well, this chapter's name has changed.**

 **So.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: Cenacle - One With You.**

Chapter 13: Chance Encounter.

Stirring himself awake, Naruto opened his eyes as he slowly pushed the eyelids open to find himself in his room with a weight on his left arm. Looking over to his arm, he found it was Selvaira. Her moans pierced the air as she snuggled further into his chest.

Watching her slowly opening eyes, Naruto smiled to her as she did to him. Slowly the pair sat up as they wiped the sleep from their eyes. Looking at the floor before them, they marveled at it. It was like a tornado stormed through the room as articles of clothes littered the floor. Even Selvaria's silk panties rested on Naruto's mirror.

Turning to Selvaria as she too looked to him, she simply smiled as she grabbed her clothes and got out the room. But not before giving him a kiss for the lovely night.

With the two of them now lovers, Naruto decided now was a good time to get up. Today he'd be learning more about his power shifts. Where he'd gain more of his power without turning into the Demon King itself. Tsubaki said it was something he had to learn. It was also something that could be done without Red King.

Finally getting dressed, he headed down the stairs and found Tsubaki standing there along with Alisa.

"Took you long enough, lover boy." said Tsubaki making Naruto pale.

"You heard that?" questioned Naruto looking over to Alisa who was nodding her head.

"We all did. You could've toned it down a bit." said Alisa.

"Sorry about that." said Naruto with Tsubaki shaking her head.

"Either way. The next step of your training goes as follows. You will not be allowed to use your God Arc much like Alisa won't either. You are to call on the power of the deity that sleeps within the weapon. Seeing that Red King is different to Red Queen. The transformartions will differ." instructed Tsubaki with the two teens nodding their heads.

Both drove their God Arcs into the ground and began to concerntrate on drawing out the power of the entity within the weapon the wielded. After a while, both exploded with a ring of energy bursting below their feet. But like Tsubaki said, they were different. Alisa's power was blue and full of wamth and comfort, much like Angelic power. But lightning arced all of over the place in a display that showed it was powerful as well. While Naruto's glowed a dangerous red. Black mist seeped off his skin as the sounds of pained cries echoed through the air.

But both soon to take on a more different form. Naruto's eyes soon began to glow red as the pupil became slitted. His nails turned to claws while 9 ethereal tails emerged from his tail bone, but they soon shifted to where the tails were replaced by demonic bat wings. His skin turned a full midnight black as his teeth became longer. Alisa too experienced such a shift as her skin became more paler and a halo appeared over her head. His hair shifted to have a few blonde streaks in them. White feathered wings shot out her back as the sounds of lightning crackled and howled around her.

"Alright. That's enough." said Tsubaki making the two teens collapse to the ground as the power left them.

Sweat beaded down their faces and bodies as they huffed and puffed. Tsubaki meerly smiled and walked off.

"Training will happen again in 3 days. Get some rest." said Tsubaki looking over her shoulder before walking away.

 **A few hours later.**

With night now here and Selvaria finally having her fill of sex with Naruto, she smiled as she snuggled into a pillow that Naruto put there to make her think she was sleeping with Naruto. Zipping up his pants and throwing on his clothes, he grabbed Incursio and headed to the mountains where he could think clearly. He chose to take Incursio this time as there may be no telling should an enemy come in. So he chose to have his identity hidden now of all times. Making it to the top, Naruto sat down on one of the rocks of the mountain and looked to the stars which seemed to be more brighter than usual.

"Hey kaa-san, tou-san. I know it's been a while. But I was just quite busy." said Naruto as clouds passed over showing the moon.

The rays splashed over him as he was bathed in a brilliant blue spot light.

"I feel that I may lose my mind. I don't even know what I am doing. Or what I've done. Under any circumstances, one would not become the lover of an enemy. But for some reason I did." said Naruto hanging his head.

"Yet, I miss her. Is this what abandonment feels like?" asked Naruto, not seeing a ray fly over his head with someone jumping off it.

 **With Esdeath.**

Having had enough of waiting around for her forces to find Naruto, she decided it would be for the better to go out and get some fresh air. And get some she did. Jumping onto a ray she flew across the countryside as the ray neared the mountains.

Looking up she watched as the clouds moved passed her showing her the beautiful moon that shone everything in brilliant blue. Smiling at how it made her feel a sense of tranquility in her mind, she looked on the horizon. But she soon stopped as something caught her eye down below.

Thinking it was a Danger Beast she jumped off the ray and slammed into the ground.

Landing on the ground she looked over to the thing before her. Slowly drawing her sword she smiled sadisticly as she fully drew the weapon.

"You're alone. Too bad for you. But it looks like you're gonna die now." she said as she lifted her head, ready to strike.

But she stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was. Standing right before her was the very man who had been on her mind this whole time. Dropping her sword she stood there, completely shellshocked at what was happening before her eyes.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" she asked looking to Naruto.

"Heh. Hey Esdeath-chan." said Naruto making Esdeath shoot towards him.

Naruto caught the woman in his arms and held her close. Her tears flowing from his shoulder and onto the ground as Naruto rubbed her back. Sure she was the enemy, but this was Naruto's first love. So he would feel something for this woman who was holding him so close.

"I missed you." she said.

"I missed you too." said Naruto as he pulled her away to look into her eyes.

"Now aint this a pretty sight." came a voice behind them, making Naruto pull out Incursio by instinct.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Alisa have finally begun to train more and more in using their full power, but not too much to where they transform into that of a demon or a godess.**

 **Which need I remind you, are the wo entities that dwel within the swords. The Demon King for Red King, and the Goddess for Red Queen.**

 **Don't worry, the truth behind the God Arcs in this fanfic will be revealed. So keep calm about that. It will come around when Naruto awakens Dragon Pulse.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 14: Love's Embrace.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Love's Embrace

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had become Selvaria's lover and now she enjoys spending the nights, loving him to no extent. Either she is just addicted to him. Or she wants to end up pregnant.**

 **Not only that, but when Naruto went out for a bit of air and to talk with his parents, Esdeath showed up and now she is extremely happy to see him. But that was cut short when some guy spoke to them.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Eisclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: DHT Listen To Your Heart.**

Chapter 14: Love's Embrace.

Looking to find a man standing there, Naruto and Esdeath readied weapons and death glarred the man. He was cladded in a brown cloak as a wicked smile was seen on his face.

"Who are you?" demanded Naruto as he and Esdeath got ready to charge.

"Your enemy." said the man as he pulled out a strange object.

"Oh no you don't." spat Naruto as he charged forth to kill the man.

But he didn't get far as a sudden burst of purple light blinded him and Esdeath. Covering their eyes, the last thing they heard was a cackle of madening laughter as both of them vanished from sight.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto found himself and Esdeath to be on a tropical island. Far from the Empire Capital entirely.

"How the fuck?" wondered Naruto outloud.

"It seems we may have been transported somewhere we have never been." said Esdeath.

"Um, Esdeath-chan. Can you slap me through the face. Really hard." said Naruto turning to her.

"Naruto-kun. I never knnew you were like that. We really are meant for each other." said Esdeath blushing hard.

"No, what I mean is that this could be an illusion. So maybe by slapping me, it could wake me up." said Naruto proving his reasons to being slapped.

"I see. Verry well then." said Esdeath rearing a hand and Naruto scrunching his face, waiting for the definite blow that was about to come.

But he was surprised whern he didn't feel a slap through his face but rather a passionate kiss from Esdeath. Melting into the kiss, Naruto threw his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he opened his mouth for her tongue to gain entrance.

Breaking from the kiss the two gazed into each other's eyes while Esdeath smiled as she broke off from him.

"This is no illusion. The area is too real to even be one. I mean, in an illusion, there is never a breeze." said Esdeath as a breeze of fresh, tropical wind blew past them.

"I guess you have a point." said Naruto.

But before they could even carry on, they were soon attacked by the same monsters that Naruto fought with when the previous Night Raid HQ fell. Getting Incursio out, he soon felt the blade gain in power while the marks on his body glowed orange. But Esdeath launched them into the air. Standing back down on a large ice pillar she made she looked to the approaching beasts.

"Watch and learn my love." she said as an ice spike was launched to one of them.

The spike only hit the monster in the shoulder. Seeing his opening, Naruto charged forth and stadded the head of the monster, using the sudden burst in his prowess, Naruto launched himself to the others and dispatched them as fast as possible. Esdeath meerly stood there as Naruto landed back on the shore and flicked the blood off his weapon before sheathing it.

"And here I thought I could impress him. Now I really want a life with him." said Esdeath as the ice pillar shrunk back to the ground.

The two decided to explore the island while they wait for the portal to open again. In that time, Esdeath used every bit of time she could find to seduce Naruto once again. And everytime, Naruto struggled to keep himself in check. He missed her yes, but with her now seducing him like that, only made it worse for him to keep his control. Finding a small hut in the woods area, they decided to take refuge in there for the night.

Pushing the door open, they found there to be a shower room in the one area, which surprisingly had running water. And it was warm as well. A kitchen area and a bed with a fireplace.

"Not bad." said Naruto as he looked to the roof and found a few holes in them.

"I'll get those repaired." said Naruto pointing to the ceiling.

"In the meantime, I'll get into a shower. Don't take too long, love." said said looking to Naruto with a seductress smile.

Getting some suppiles and making a paste, Naruto used his bracelet's power and launched to the roof to fix up the holes. As he fixed up the holes, he soon heard the water to the shower run. Followed by the ruffling of clothes falling to the ground and Esdeath sighing as she climbed into the shower. Shaking his head on the temptation on peeking, he resumed his task.

Once the roof was fixed, Naruto jumped down and went inside, sitting on the bed as he soon heard the water stop. Turning to the door as it opened, his jaw hit the floor. Esdeath stood there as she had her shirt on, being the only peace of clothing that stayed. Her curves were emphasized by how much the clothing stuck to her wet body. And Naruto couldn't help but get hard from seeing her like this.

"Esdeath-chan." said Naruto as she sashayed over to him and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shh. No talking. I've missed this." she said as she tackled his lips.

 **Lemon.**

Falling back first onto the bed, Naruto ran his fingers through Esdeath's smooth hair as he unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her wonderful skin to him. As the same did Esdeath as she yanked his clothes off. Once both were fully in the nude, Esdeath broke from the kiss as a moan escaped her lips as Naruto's fingers entered her pussy. Her own hand moved South and began stroking his rod.

"You've gotten a lot better at this." she cooed as Naruto smiled to her.

"Glad you think so." said Naruto as he continued to finger her.

Soon enough, Esdeath was pinned below Naruto as she pushed her body against his and began to grind her lower body against Naruto's fingers that expertly hit all the right places.

"Oh yeah. That's it. Make me cum hard. Make me cum. Oh FUCK!" she howled as she came all over Naruto's hand.

She had never thought that Naruto would bring her so much pleasure from just touch. Even though he just finger fucked her, it was still incredible on how good he had gotten.

Looking to him as he licked his fingers, she blushed as Naruto licked his lips after he sucked his fingers dry.

"So delicious." he said as he kissed her, letting her taste herself.

"No time in waiting. Put it in me. I want to feel you inside again." she said as she moved her hand to stroke him.

Naruto meerly shivered at her touch and complied to her wishes as he positioned his cock at her entrance. Esdeath nodded to him and grabbed his shoulders. Thrusting hard into her and pushing deep into her womb in one go.

Esdeath meerly moaned out loud as she felt Naruto once again inside her. Coming down from her sudden high as Naruto looked to her beautiful face. She smiled to him as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You're once again inside me. We're once again one. it feels like last time." said Esdeath and Naruto kissed her lips.

"It feels so good." said Naruto as he began to thrust into her.

Esdeath soon began to moan as she felt Naruto pull out of her as he pushed deep into her again. Her hands roamed all over Naruto's body, occasionally cutting his skin as he thrusted hard a few times. But these moans soon grew into screams as the two began to to develop a nice rythem.

Esdeath still couldn't believe it. In the short space of time since Naruto was gone, she suddenly finds him and he suddenly is now an expert in bed. With pleasuring women. It was utterly incredible.

Naruto soon felt his release coming up even more and apparently, so did Esdeath as she bucked her hips against Naruto. Both knew they were close, and they wanted to desperately release the build in them.

"Esdeath-chan. I'm gonna..." trailed Naruto.

"So am I. Inside me. Cum inside me. Give me your child. Make me a mother." she cried as she locked her legs behind Naruto.

Giving a few final thrusts, Naruto released his load deep inside Esdeath's waiting womb as he groaned in pleasure while Esdeath howled in ecstasy.

 **Lemon end.**

Collapsing next to her as Esdeath snuggled onto his ches, Naruto drew her closer as she let out a sigh of bliss.

"You've gotten better at pleasuring me." she purred.

"Glad you think so." said Naruto.

Looking to her, Naruto felt that there had to be only one way to get the memories sealed in her to be opened. It wasn't the best course of action he'd take, but it had to be done. Looking to her he tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Ever heard of the name, Selvaria?" asked Naruto making Esdeath look confused.

"No. And why should I?" she snapped.

"Just wondering." said Naruto as he gave her a kiss.

"Good night." said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

As Naruto slept, Esdeath layed there. For some reason, she had heard that name before. But where? She couldn't help but wonder. Who was this Selvaria person? And how did she know her? She had to look into this.

 **And scene.**

 **So once again, Naruto and Esdeath have been reunited and once again, the two of them had sex. But what would happen when Esdeath finds out about her past? Will she take the situation well that she was brainwashed? Will she accept such a development?**

 **Or will she go rogue?**

 **Either way. Stay tuned for more of Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **Chapter 15: Bonds.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: Bonds

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was reunited with Esdeath and the two were then transported to an island.**

 **There they engaged in some serious combat. But when they delved deeper into the island they stumbled across a hut of some kind. Getting settled in it, the two soon engaged in some reunion sex.**

 **However, Naruto has asked Esdeath if she has ever headr the name, Selvaria. Esdeath reposnded that she has never heard of the name, even though it has set major flags off within her mind.**

 **She has already made up her mind to look into this.**

 **But now we turn the page to see the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: Disciple - Outlaws.**

Chapter 15: Bonds.

It had been several days since Naruto and Esdeath were transported back to the regular world. Naruto hid of course, causing Esdeath to try and find him. Naruto really hated this. He hated the point where he had to avoid her like this. But, until he could end this war, this was for the best, even though it hurt so much.

But now here he was, hearing from Najenda that there was more trouble. Apparently a few days after Naruto returned, Esdeath's goons, being Bols and Akame's younger sister Kurome. She was dispatching Naruto, Akame, Selvaria, Leone and Chelsea.

Nodding their heads, Naruto made his way to his room and grabbed his mask and God Arc, when his hand made contact with the handle, the chainsaw roared to life as the weapon was hefted onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's go." said Naruto as they charged out.

It didn't take long for Naruto and everyone else to be in position. Naruto and everyone found that the area they were gonna intercept them was in a canyon type area. Taking the higher ground would very much offer better results beyond compare. Scouting out the area, they waited and waited. But they never even pitched up at all.

Clicking his tongue while everyone tried to keep their minds occupied, he soon found Chelsea sitting on a rock as she cycled through the various faces and looks she could don. Getting up and making his way to her, Naruto got her attention by coughing into his hand.

"Tell me. What do you do apart from taking on people's faces?" querried Naruto.

"Believe me or not, but I help look after an orphanage. The children that have been abandoned by parents who either can't afford to have a child or don't care about the child. I assist where I can." replied Chelsea with Naruto placing a hand on his chin.

"I see. And what do you wish to be when this war has ended?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. Maybe have a family, settle down. Have a good job. Cliche, I know. You?" replied Chelsea.

"Become Emporer." replied Naruto with Chelsea chuckling at what he said.

"That may be impossible. You'd have to be of royal blood to ascend the throne." said Chelsea as Naruto shook his head.

"See there's the thing. I am of royal blood. Even though it is quite dilated. I am still of royal blood. I am after all Emporer Lenka's Great Great Grandson." replied Naruto with Chelsea's eyes going wide.

"No way. Then that must be why you have that God Arc. Red King." said Chelsea with Naruto nodding his head.

Before they could talk any further, Selvaria was seen walking over to them. She told them that Bols and Kurome were coming into range and that they were ready to strike. Acting fast, Naruto and Chelsea sprinted to get into position. Grabbing Red King and switching it into Gunner Mode, Naruto took aim with Leone raising a hand to him.

"Not yet. You'll give away our position. Wait til they're closer." said Leone.

Nodding his head as he got the barrels spinning, Naruto took aim but kept his finger off the trigger. His finger itched to just hose them down with bullets, but he had to keep the element of surprise in their favour.

"Not yet." said Leone, her hand still very much in the air.

Turning the spinning barrels to track them, Naruto turned to Leone who looked at him and nodded.

"Go for it love." she said.

And Naruto unleash lead fury on them, bullets sprayed down from above as the people in hiding jumped down and began attacking. When Naruto found that Bols had a flamethrower, much like the one he used when they raided that bandit fortress. Dammit, this was not looking good for his comrades. Switching the God Arc to Sword Mode, he jumped down and blocked a sudden gush of fire aimed to Selvaria who was occupied with attacking the puppets summoned by Kurome, who right now was dealing with her sister, Akame.

Turning to find everyone engaged in battle with a puppet from Kurome, Naruto turned to Bols as he stared down Naruto.

"Just you and me hot shot." said Naruto as he pulled the handle extremely far back and launched the arteficial Aragami within the Teigu.

Bols narrowly missed the incoming monster, and watched as it bit down and devoured a puppet that was just summoned seconds ago. He then watched as the Aragami returned to the weapon and then Naruto switching the weapon into Gunner Mode and fired several bullets at Bols. Bols meerly swung his Teigu about as he unleashed fire upon the incoming bullets. Melting them as they approached him.

Clicking his tongue at how this was inconvenient, Naruto jumped away, but was soon followed by Bols who fired a large stream of fire at Naruto. Sadly, Naruto looked behind him at the last minute and his mask was burnt in the end. Stopping in a clearing as he pulled a hand to his face, Naruto glarred at Bols as he pulled the mask off with Bols gasping in shock.

"Naruto-san?" questioned Bols. "You're The Devil's Hand?"

"So what if I am? You fight for a corrupt government." retorted Naruto as he switched Red King to Sword Mode and charged.

Bols did everything in his power to dodge Naruto's swings and strikes. Trying being the power word. He was clipped several times and was even hit in the head by the flat side of the sword. Skidding along the way as he felt dazed from being wacked by a sword, he soon found Naruto charging forth even harder.

Jumping away considerably, Naruto stopped his antics and raised his sword to Bols.

"Why not fight me? Why choose to dodge and not fight?" growled Naruto.

"I do believe that the government is corrupt. Yet they hold my family randsom. They aim to keep me as a loyal pet for them to use as they see fit. That day when they came to our HQ? That was to show you that we are a perfect family." said Bols as tears rolled out the eye holes of his mask.

"So that was also why you couldn't come to Night Raid." said Naruto lowering his sword as Bols nodded his head.

"It was. If they found out I was in league with them, my family would be killed. Please, I can't have my family murdered. Please, I am begging you. I'd gladly give myself to the Revolutionary Army and answer any questions they have for me. But please, save my family." said Bols dropping his weapon and getting into a bow before Naruto.

"You have a cloak I can borrow?" asked Naruto with Bols looking to Naruto.

"Does this mean...?" trailed Bols as Naruto nodded his head.

"It does. I'll help you get your family back." said Naruto with Bols thanking him.

When they returned to the battle zone, Naruto found everyone exhausted while Kurome was gone. Sly bitch must've gotten away. But when everyone saw Bols with Naruto, they got ready to attack. Naruto stopped them and explained the situation to them. After he was done explaining, they agreed to put in a good word to Najenda to try and get Bols assigned to Night Raid. But Naruto told Bols to follow him. He'd use the roof tops and his ability to sneak in and tail Bols to where they were keeping his family.

And that was what they did. Naruto kept a nice distance away from Bols but not too far as he wanted to still have him in visual range. When Bols looked to the sky, Naruto knew the building infront was the one keeping his family. It was what they discussed. When Bols looked to the sky, it showed that it was the building where his family was. Now Bols himself couldn't go in as it would show him as an enemy of the Capital. But the mission they were sent on was considered to be a suicide mission as The Devil's Hand was probably gonna be there. So in a sense he was already dead. And if a member of Night Raid busted in and stole them. Then it would just pass off as bygones being bygones. And Night Raid would remain as an enemy of the state. Shooting through one of the windows, Naruto stealthily moved through the building, silently killing any guards that would compromise his presence. When he finally made it to the room he suspected had them, he opened it up and found them there. Mother and daughter holding one another as Naruto slowly knelt to them, Red King glistening in the moonlight as he got to his knees.

"Please. Leave us alone." begged the mother as she held her daughter close.

"It's alright. You're safe now. Your husband Bols is safe as well." said Naruto.

"My husband is dead because you Night Raid bastards." spat the mother.

Naruto meerly shook his head.

"He's alive. Look out the window and see for yourself." said Naruto pointing to the window.

Slowly making her way to the window, she peered down and soon began to cry as she was her husband standing there. Alive and well much like Naruto said.

"Follow me and you can be safe. I'm part of Night Raid. And I'm here to help you." said Naruto with her taking his hand.

"Thank you." she said as Naruto picked her up and the child and jumped through the window.

Using the bracelet again, Naruto landed with an audible thud next to Bols who was now crying tears of joy at seeing his family again. Finally hugging his family as Naruto stood there as he watched the family cry, he couldn't help but be reminded of his own mother and father. What they did for him. And how he was fighting to ensure their deaths were not in vain.

Bols soon enough broke the hug as he turned to Naruto while holding his wife and daughter close to him.

"Thank you. Naruto-san." said Bols with Naruto smiling to them.

 **And scene.**

 **So Bols wasn't really the bad guy after all.**

 **He was just placed in a very difficult spot by the government and couldn't do anything apart from becoming a lapdog. And now that his family is safe thanks to Naruto, the Jaegers have once again lost a fight. And a fighter.**

 **Can Esdeath take this beating any more? Or will she fight back?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 16: The Second Love.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: The Second Love

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the las place we left off was where Naruto and a few other members of Night Raid ambushed Bols and Kurome. With Naruto being the only one who could fight against Bols while everyone else was attacking Kurome's puppets, the two engaged in a fight.**

 **But Bols gave into the fight and asked Naruto for his help in saving his family. Agreeing to this, Naruto helped Bols get his family out from the clutches of the Empire.**

 **With Bols' family now safe. This has very much labelled him a betrayer. So Bols' only option is to join Night Raid.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: Imagine Dragons - Believer.**

Chapter 16: The Second Love.

For well over a week. Esdeath did everything she could to look over the records regarding the name. Selvaria. She was very much sure she had heard that name before, but where? It was so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. Why was she remembering such a name? What value did one name hold? Normally she didn't really care about names. It was just a case of people telling her their name. And then being reduced to such an animalistic nature once she was done torturing them. So her main goal right now.

Was to find out about this. Selvaria. She pulled out every single document regarding the whole of the population of the Empire. Hopefully she'd stumble across the records of anyone with the name, Selvaria. But as she read through the giant book of every person in the Empire, a doctor came into the room and handed her some documents.

"Here is the documents you asked for regarding your current state." said the doctor placing down the paper by her.

"Thank you." replied Esdeath not turning from the records she had before her.

The doctor soon left, and when the door closed, Esdeath snapped up the doctor's documents and soon she smiled a rather warm smile while she hung her head with such knowledge.

"Naruto-kun. I hope you take this so well. I'll meet you no matter what." said Esdeath as she set the page down and went back to her reading.

 **With Naruto.**

Shivering at such a sudden chill that ran through his spine, everyone gathered looked to him while they held faces of confusion.

"Something wrong?" asked Sheele.

"It's nothing. Just felt like someone was talking about me." was all Naruto said as they went back to what they were doing.

Bols and his family stood before Najenda as she looked at them with a stern gaze.

"You wish to join us?" asked Najenda with Bols nodding his head.

"I do. I'll gladly fight for Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army with everything I've got. Only condition is that my family is to be treated well." replied Bols.

"But from what I hear is that you very much attacked every member suspected of being part of the Revolutionary Army or Night Raid. And then executed them without remorse." said Najenda leaning forward.

"I had no choice but to do that. They very much said they'd kill my family and have them displayed to everyone. I didn't want my family to be murdered. Please. I beg you. Grant us sanctuary here." begged Bols dropping to his knees along with his wife and daughter.

"But there is one thing I cannot avoid. You are extremely handy with the Teigu of yours. And right now, we need all the firepower we can get. That is why I'm willing to overlook these glarring issues. Your family will be allowed to stay here. Bols, you yourself will be placed under supervision by one of our own. How thatt works is that on missions, you will be watched as you carry out the mission. Should you even think of double crossing. We'll have you face the fury of the Revolutionary Army. And trust me. They're far less kind than I." said Najenda.

"So does that mean we can stay?" asked Bols looking up.

"It does. Congratulations Bols. You're now part of Night Raid." said Najenda with Mine getting them settled into the mansion in one of the rooms.

Once they were finally settled in, Alisa called Naruto away for a few minutes. Naruto followed Alisa into her room and soon found her closing the door and locking it right away when Naruto entered the room.

"Alisa-chan. What's going on?" asked Naruto with Alisa clamping her lips onto his and pushing him against the door with an audible thud.

 **Lemon.**

Breaking from the kiss with Alisa looking deep into his eyes as Naruto looked into hers. He could see a deep want and need. And it was most likely this need that she wanted him.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I can't get you out of my head. Naruto-kun. I want you. And only you." she purred as she took off her hat and slowly opened her shirt, revealing her wonderful D-cup breasts.

"Alisa-chan. I can't deny the fact that I want you too. But are you really sure you want to become mine? I don't want to feel that I am forcing you." replied Naruto worried that he'd step over boundaries.

He got his reply when Alisa grabbed his cheeks and kissed him with even more and stronger passion than the last kiss. She soon pushed her tongue into his mouth while her hands got to work on getting his pants off.

She soon succeeded as the fabric of clothing slid down Narurto's legs and she soon felt a very large bulge in his boxers as she trailed her fingers over his groin area. Earning a srong shiver of pleasure from him.

"Someone's really hard now." said Alisa as she smiled seductively to him.

Naruto meerly took a hold of her and pulled her to him while he took one of her breasts into his mouth. Alisa arched her back slightly as she felt Naruto's tongue swirl over the nipple. Deciding to give him the same pleasure in return, she snaked her hand into his boxers and began to pump his rob. Earning a moan of pleasure from his lips.

"I really want you. And wanted us to be together like this." she purred as she used her thumb to coat his rob with some of the pre cum leaking out the head.

Dropping to her knees and pulling down his boxers, she marveled at how big her was. He was so well equipped for someone his age. Looking up to him, she began to trace her tongue over the head while she used her hand to massage the shaft. Naruto closed one eye as a groan of pleasure echoed from his lips. But he soon threw his head back as Alisa took the entire length into her mouth. Giving Naruto a rather enjoyable blowjob.

Alisa still couldn't believe that she and Naruto were doing this. Sure she heard from Selvaria that Naruto had royal blood flowing through his veins, making him able to challenge the current Emporer to the throne, she clearly stated that she didn't care one bit. As long as Naruto loved her, that was all she needed. But soon enough, she began to quicken her actions as she included a small hum to her actions, sending as much pleasure into Naruto as possible.

"Alisa-chan. I'm gonna..." trailed Naruto as Alisa began to fondle his sack.

 _'Yes. Cum for me. Give me my reward.'_ she thought as she continued to suck him off.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkkkk!" was the only response Naruto could give as her released his load into her mouth.

Alisa meerly hung onto his cock, swallowing down every bit that came from he head. Once she had finished her acrtions, she pulled off and gazed into his eyes, as Naruto's cock popped out her mouth. She licked her lips while she smiled, not breaking eye contact at all from him.

"Delicious." she purred as she got up.

"Your turn." said Naruto as he pulled down her skirt and panties and slammed her down onto the dresser in her room.

Looking behind her as she parted her wonderful ass cheeks, she gazed into his eyes with a look of serious want and lust.

"Please. Give me my reward." she purred.

Making his way to her, Naruto knelt down and inserted his tongue into her cavern. Alisa's eyes shot wide as a long moan escaped her lips.

"Oh. Your tongue is in so deep. It feels, so good." she purred as she soon began to grind herself against Naruto's face.

This carried on for about 5 minutes before Naruto pinched Alisa's clit, eanring her, her orgasm as she arched her back quite a lot and came right into Naruto's waiting mouth. Lapping up all her juices, and giving her lower lips a final kiss before he stood back up with Alisa slowly turning around on shaky limbs.

"That, was. Wow." was all she could say as Naruto pulled her into a kiss and soon threw her onto ther bed with him ontop of her.

"Alisa-chan. Are you ready?" asked Naruto lining himself up with her entrance.

"I am." was her reply as she grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.

And with that, Naruto sheathed himself deep into her, breaking past her hymen in one shot and muffling the pained cry from her lips. Staying like that for a few minutes while they got used to each other. Naruto broke the kiss while Alisa panted rather heavily.

"Alisa-chan. Are you okay?" asked Naruto with Alisa looking into his eyes.

"I am now. You can start moving." said Alisa.

Doing just that, Naruto started out small and then building up his rythem. Alisa for her part, felt incredible. Those magazines and books Tsubaki kept giving her regarding sex had very much rather, in a sense prepared her for this moment. But soon Naruto began to pick up his pacing as Alisa locked her legs behind Naruto, securing him in place.

"Alisa-chan. You're beautiful." said Naruto as he thrusted deep into her. Hitting her womb with every thrust.

"Naruto-kun. I love you. I will always love you." moaned Alisa as she began to dif her nails into his skin.

"Alisa-chan. I'm gonna..." trailed Naruto as he continued thrusting into her.

"Inside. Cum inside me. I want your child." was all Alisa said as Naruto soon began to thrust even harder and faster into her.

After a few final thrusts, Naruto and Alisa howled as they both came then and there. Alisa climaxing all over Naruto's cock, and Naruto climaxing deep into Alisa's waiting womb.

 **Lemon end.**

Coming down from their highs while Naruto unsheathed himself from Alisa's pussy, he sighed in relief as Alisa snuggled onto his chest. Also breathing a strong sigh of satisfaction from the session they just had.

"That was amazing." said Alisa as Naruto ran a hand over her back.

"Sure was." replied Naruto as Alisa gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." replied Naruto as they soon fell asleep.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has had sex with yet another gorgeous babe. This time being Alisa. With the two of them now lovers, you could say that it was like a repeat episode of what happened with their God Arcs. Cause if you look back in the previous chapters. Red King and Red Queen, were once lovers before they became the God Arcs.**

 **Not only that, but Esdeath has begun to dig about in the records as to why she remembers the name. Selvaria. Hopefully, by digging around in the archives, she can find some form of connection with the name and why she remembers the name.**

 **Not just that, but Bols has become a member of Night Raid. This came about by Najenda telling the ex Jaeger that should he double cross them, he'll be shipped to the Rervolutionary Army where he will most likely be executed for insubordination.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 17: The Wrong Way.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wrong Way

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto and Alisa soon had become lovers and have enjoyed their time sharing each other's bodies.**

 **But with Esdeath still searching for a reason as to why the name Selvaria sounds so familiar, she is continuing her search even more than ever.**

 **Not only that, but Bols and his family have been granted a home in Night Raid and will live with them. On one condition. That Bols should never double cross them.**

 **But now we turn to the next page.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: Zebra & Giraffe - The End Of The Road.**

Chaptter 17: The Wrong Way.

It had been quite some time since Naruto and Alisa had sex. Over the space of 3 weeks, Naruto and the various other women who loved him, or had a crush on him, had finally gained the opportunity to say that they were a lover of Naruto. But for Sheele, she had an even better card to play.

Even though Naruto was her first time, she was to be found pregnant with Naruto's child. Tsubaki couldn't stand what the fuss was with how great Naruto was in bed, so she decided to see for herself. And before she knew it, she was very much addicted to Naruto as the others were.

Naruto himself had gained quite the amount of strength as well in the space he had been training. He along with Alisa had finally gained their Deity Mode, as they've taken to call it. Naruto could very easily call on parts of Red King to assist him in battle and even use a cloak like energy field around his body which also increased his physical prowess to the next level. But it was still slightly uncontrolable and tired him out rather quickly.

So it was more of a last resort than anything else. But for Naruto, he himself could feel incredible power flowing through his veins, and finally. Red King was no longer attacking him. Even though the marks that were there because of the weapon, remained still.

But soon enough, it was time to gain yet another mission. Nearly everyone was sent out. Bols was sent to deal with some high end dictator along with Selvaria, Mine, Susanoo and Leone. While Sheele, Alisa, Chelsea and Akame were on a recon mission further down West. So it was just Lubbock and Naruto.

They were both standing before Najenda as Bols' wife held out some snacks which she prepared for them along with her daughter. She constantly told them that she had to do her part. And took to cooking meals and cleaning for them. Naruto and Lub both thanked her for the snacks and got the meeting with Najenda over with.

They were to go in and kill the Prime Minister's son. And from the reports, he held a Teigu that could transport a person to another area. It was very much like the one Naruto encountered when he went to the mountain and met up with Esdeath. Biting his lower lip in frustration, Naruto and Lubbock left the base and headed to the only place the Prime Minister's son would be. In the very place Naruto was when he was taken in thanks to Esdeath. They'd be meeting up with someone from the inside and enter there. This was gonna be a big one. An assassination that would very much rile up the Empire and cause a panic. All the more reason to not screw it up.

Walking along the roads while doing his best to concele his face from view while hiding Red King, Naruto walked along with Lubbock to the gate where they'd meet up with the inside source.

"Hey Lub." asked Naruto looking to his friend and comrade.

"What?" asked Lubbock.

"What will you do when we've won?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. Open up a library where I can sell books." said Lubbokc shocking Naruto. "I want to spread knowledge around the world and show them that you are good for something. That knowledge can be obtained to anyone."

"That's a good take on life. I'll be glad to see it through." said Naruto with Lubbock agreeing with him.

Soon enough, their inside source came through to them and told them to follow her. But things soon began to go wrong as the two assassins found that they were being led right out in the open. And sure enough, they were ambushed by gaurds and the Prime Minister's son himself, Syura.

"Well well welll. Looks like we've got some vermin we need to get rid of." he quircked showing a sadistic smile.

"I'm sorry. But I had to protect my husband. He was going to be executed." she barked only to be shot in the head, falling into Naruto's arms.

"You bastard." growled Naruto unwrapping Red King from his back with the chainsaw revving to life while Naruto slipped the mask on and lifted his face.

"If it isn't The Devil's Hand himself. Oh how awesome it would be for you to die here." said Syura as he brought out his Teigu.

"Naruto, deal with the guards. I got him." said Lubbock also getting his Teigu ready.

Agreeing to it, Naruto charged forth and attacked the guards with everything he had. But these guards were no pushovers and proved to be pretty srong themselves.

Deciding to step it up, Naruto called up his Deity Mode with Red King now becoming more and more sinsiter than ever before. The chains on the weapon spun more violently as a very dark aura was produced around Naruto as phantom like horns shot out his head with his nails gorwing to claws. Slamming himself dead on into the guards, he managed to incapacitate a few of them while some got out the way.

Firing Red King when he switched it to Gunner Mode, he fired as many bullets as he could to the enemy as he soon began to apporach his limits.

Deactivating Deity Mode before his energy was eaten fully, Naruto sprinted and swung the God Arc to finsih off the other last of the soldiers. But when he looked over to Lubbock, Naruto found that Lubbock was in the air and soon to become a meat sack while the amount of guards waiting to impale him.

Sprinting as hard as he could, only to ber shot in the Achiles tendins, he dropped to the floor with an audible thud. But to him, saving Lubbock, was worth getting captured. Naruto couldn't stand the fact that yet another of his friends would die. He lost too much now. He had to save him. Getting to his feet, Naruto used his bracelet's power and surged forth and toppled the guards down along with Syura. Getting to his feet, he pulled the hilt of his God Arc so far back that the arteficial Aragami burst out and grabbed Lubbock. Throwing Lubbock as hard as possible once Lubbock was conscience, Lubbokck found that Naruto was captured. So he did the only thing he knew. Get help to bust Naruto out.

Hanging his head as Syura laughed while he then punched Naruto extremely hard in the face, he lowered down to Naruto's level.

"Esdeath will have a very fun time with you." he cackled while the soldiers dragged Naruto to the dungeon.

 **With Esdeath.**

To her, this was a huge finding. All her searching had finally paid off. The name that had been in her head for a long time was finally pulled into the light. Selvaria. That woman was something who you could say, was in a sense. Relatable. This very much shocked Esdeah beyond recognision.

But before she could finish up her findings, a guard burst through the door and walked to her.

"We've captured The Devil's Hand." he whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." said Esdeath getting up and walking to the dungeon.

As she walked, she found that this was very much a bonus, she could finally get rid of the scourge that had plagued the Empire as of now. And not only that, but also finally be with Naruto seeing that the threat was gone when The Devil's Hand was dead.

 **With Naruto.**

Sitting there on his knees as he looked to the floor. Naruto sighed rather extremely hard. He knew the price for joining such a group. But he joined them anyway.

He knew the consequences of doing what they did. But he did them anyway.

And yet here he was. Ready to face what ever came his way, even though he didn't want to face it.

"The time has come." said Lenka's voice as he phased into existance before Naruto.

"Time for what?" barked Naruto.

"Time for you to learn the truth behind Red King." said Lenka taking Naruto within his mind.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is now captured and things are getting extremely bad as Esdeath is now on her way to see The Devil's Hand and end this blight once and for all.**

 **But will she truly accept it when she pulls off the mask?**

 **FInd out next chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **Chapter 18: The Knowing Of Truths.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;** **)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Knowing Of Truths

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where our hero being Naruto has been captured and now sits in a cell. Not only that, but Esdeath has been informed that The Devil's Hand has been captured.**

 **Thinking that she could be wih Naruto when The Devil's Hand is gone, Esdeath marches to the cell housing him. But she has no idea that the man she loves is The Devil's Hand.**

 **Now, here is where the truth behind Red King shall be revealed.**

 **Now Naruto will learn about the deity within Red King to finally, understand his weapon.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: Linkin Park Leave Out All The Rest.**

Chapter 18: The Knowing Of Truths.

"What do you mean?" growled Naruto looking at Lenka as his grandfaher smiled to him.

"The truth behind your God Arc. It is time for you to know about the amazing power the Red King holds." spoke Lenka with Naruto hanging his head.

"What good will that do?" as a weak smile crept on his face. "I'm about to be tortured and most definitely executed for being an enemy of the Empire."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong. Red King will always come to its master's side. Regardless of where he/she is. Only reason why the God Arc isn't here is because it is time for you to learn about its past." responded Lenka with Naruto looking to him.

"Don't you wish to truly know what it means to be the one to be the wielder of Red King?" asked Lenka with Naruto dropping his head.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to know Red King's past." said Naruto and soon found his sub conscience ripped from his body and him taken to a place deep into his mind where he found various portraits.

Two chairs rested in the centre of the room with Lenka sitting in one and Naruto in the other.

"Now, as we all learned, before man came into being, there was the gods and demons. The gods created man and the demons created beings of horrendous nature. The monsters we refer to as Danger Beasts." said Lenka.

"That's nice. But how is Red King tied to this?" spoke Naruto looking to Lenka.

"It has everything to do with Red King. And Red Queen." said Lenka. "See, there was a time of peace for the gods and demons where the demons and gods respected each other and left each other alone. Man and Danger Beast lived in harmony and sought no harrasment with one another. Over the years, the gods were expecting a child for their rulers. But some demons didn't like this idea of having more gods with their species dwindiling under the oppresion of having the gods out live them. Now as we all knew, demons live extremely long lives. But the gods lived longer lives than the demons. As a means to stop the birth. The demons broke into the home of the rulers, and killed the wife where she slept. The gods found out it was the demons and soon, war broke out. The war was named the Demon Wars. Many people lost their lives with humans and Danger Beasts being added into the mix. The war was bloody, and lasted for many years." said Lenka with Naruto leaning forward.

"Do carry on." said Naruto expecting more of the gripping story.

"With many casualties on both sides, the war was very much looking like a win for the demons. But with the war entering its final stages, a young Demon King that went by the name of Kurama was patrolling the border and found a wounded god that happened to be the daughter of the General of the god's forces. The woman went by the name, Kami. She had a very nasty injury given to her and she had lost a lot of blood. Slowly drawing his weapon, Kurama sought to finish the job. But when he actually looked at her, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. Cursing at what he was about to do, he took her to an abandoned house deep in the wooded area and nursed her back to health. But when she woke up and found a Demon King before her, she cursed him and felt him. Mocking him that he was too weak to finish the job. But as she went about her life, she felt that she had to thank him for saving her life. Finding him in the cabin where she was nursed to health. She found him packing away the items she threw at him. She thanked him for saving her life and soon, before she even knew it. Her and Kurama had formed a very strong friendship. However, over the years, Kami soon began to like Kurama more than a friend and so did Kurama." replied Lenka.

"Don't tell me..." trailed Naruto and Lenka nodded his head.

"Yes. Kurama and Kami became lovers, knowing full well that they were enemies. But they were soon found out by their comrades. The two lovers did everything they could to escape the rage of everyone. This carried on for as long as they could remember but they soon ran into the Emperor who was creating the Teigus. Speaking with him, they convinced the Emporer to use them as a way to create two forbidden Teigus. He agreed and the two lovers were turned into weapons. But interesting thing was that when together, they'd resonate and create even more stronger energies. Reason why they could resonate was that the love they still held for each other was so srong, it ended up that way. The war ended and the gods and demons abandoned our world. All but two." concluded Lenka.

"Red King and Red Queen." said Naruto with Lenka nodding his head.

"Correct. Now, you know of the real reason why Red King and Queen are what they were in the past." said Lenka.

"They were once lovers. A forbidden love." said Naruto with Lenka holding up his finger.

"It is, now it is also a bit weird in this next part. Those who hold the bracelet and conrol the God Arc of either Red King or Red Queen. They are in a sense, repeating the cycle of the lovers. As the God Arcs were again, once lovers." said Lenka as Naruto was soon blinded by a bright light.

"Good luck my grandson. I know you will do your best." said Lenka with Naruto opening his eyes to find Esdeath standing infront of him.

"Well well well. If it isn't The Devil's Hand. It's a pity we can't move your weapon from the grounds as it keeps atacking our guards. But it won't matter as you will be soon dead. This will also mean tha the man I love can be with me knowing you are gone." said Esdeath lifting Naruto's face.

"Let me see your face." she growled taking hold of the mask.

Pulling it off, she soon gasped when the person who was The Devil's Hand was revealed. It was her lover. Naruto. How was this possible? Why?

"Naruto-kun?" she said as she knelt down to him.

"Yes. Are you happy? The man whom you so desperately wished to kill was your lover." said Naruto only to have Esdeath lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that. I loved you. But I'm rather surprised that you are The Devil's Hand." said Esdeath.

"So what? You wanna kill me?" said Naruto with Esdeath shaking her head.

"I'm sure the Emperor will overlook these crimes and let you go. Please, come home to me. Let us get married. Have children." said Esdeath only to have Naruto look down.

"You're so blinded. We can never have a normal life until the Empire is toppled with a new one built as well." said Naruto with Esdeath too lowering her head.

"Is that your final wish?" she said.

"It is." replied Naruto harshly.

"Then I'll see you at your execution." she said gettting up and slamming the door closed, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto now has seen what it means to be the holder of Red King. And exactly what it means to know the weapon itself and its past. The weapon was actually a Demon King and was quite powerful and even fell in love with a god. His own enemy.**

 **Find out next week whatt will happen to Naruto.**

 **Chapter 19: Lines Blur.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: Lines Blur

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had learnt the truth behind the forbidden Teigus, being Red King and Queen. With such knowledge that the veery weapon he wields alongside Alisa, were actually a demon and a god, things will be a lot more clearer.**

 **And not only that, but Esdeath has once again tried to coax Naruto in joining her. But once again, Naruto has refused by stating that they could never be together while war carries on around them.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme song: Hollywood Undead - SCAVA.**

Chapter 19: Lines Blur.

Troops within Night Raid were mobilising. When Lubbock got back stating that Naruto was captured, Najenda had told everyone to get ready. But with Sheele, Najenda told her to stay put along with Susanoo. With the two agreeing to hold down the fort, they all embarked on the journey to go and rescue their comrade, and with the majority of them, lover.

But seeing that it will most likely be an execution, the area of the execution was going to be heavily guarded. But regardless of such a feat of attack, they had to push through and rescue Naruto. There was only one place they'd perform the execution. And that was at the arena. The very same arena where tournaments were held. Together with executions of individuals.

They just prayed they'd make it in time.

 **With Naruto.**

Hearing his cell door click open. He looked up and found some guards with a set of chains and cuffs as they walked over to Naruto. Once Naruto was in chains, they escorted him to a platform where he'd be hoisted up to be executed in front of every person in the Empire.

Walking along the cold halls of the prison, Naruto spotted Esdeath who was standing in the middle of the way. Stopping before her, she grabbed Naruto's face and locked eyes with him.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way." she said with a tear flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm not." replied Naruto coldly. "The name of The Devil's Hand had gained so much traction in the days past. Kill me and I become a matyr. This will only be the beginning."

"I wish there was another way." said Esdeath as Naruto was taken away.

Standing there as she held herself, she couldn't help but feel absolute pity for what she was about to do to the man she loved. Naruto was truly the man she wanted. And now that it is known throughout the Empire that a membeer of Night Raid was going to be put down, everyone was excited. Only those who were enhusiasts about the Empire thing. And guess who was to carry out the execution of The Devil's Hand. That's right. Esdeath was to execute Naruto.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't kill the man she gave herself to. She couldn't bare the thought of losing the man she loved. And even if she could kill Naruto, there was no way in hell she was going to find another man like him.

Steeling herself while drying her eyes, she headed to the surface to wait and then enact the execution of Naruto. But no one would guess what she had up her sleeve.

 **Execution time.**

With Naruto now being strung up on a crucifix type of get up. Looking to the top where the Emperor sat, Naruto found Esdeath there. Hanging his head once again, he soon heard Esdeath's footsteps coming toward him, along with the drawing of her rapier.

Looking to her, he smile while Esdeath held a fragile mask of seriousness.

"Don't blame yourself. If things were different. Belive me. I'd have that family with you." said Naruto with Esdeath gasping in shock.

"Y-You mean it?" she said, her voice shaking in fear.

"I do. Esdeath-chan." said Naruto as Esdeath steeled herself again.

"For your crimes against the Empire. You will be put to death on this day." she barked as she drew back her rapier.

The forces of Night Raid, who were hiding among the crowd watched on with absolute baited breath. They couldn't strike just yet, but even if they did. Naruto would still die. But on the other hand, should Naruto be killed, then he'd become a matyr and they'd gain a large amount of people who looked to The Devil's Hand as a means to save them. People would take it on themselves to make their future a reality, in the name of The Devil's Hand.

But that was when Naruto scrunched his eyes closed as Esdeath soon thrusted her rapier forth, ending it all and finally put this nightmare the Empire had been dealing with to bed. But when it came to the wire, the only thing heard was the sound of metal hitting metal with an audible clanging noise.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto's eyes widened in surprise from what he was seeing. The very rapier intended to end him, was inches away from his right ear. Looking to Esdeath who was in full blown tears as she hung her head. Everyone gasped at what was going on. As to the one question they all had on their minds.

Why wasn't The Devil's Hand dead?

"I can't do it." said Esdeath. "I can't kill the man I love."

"General Esdeath. You will kill this vermin and ensure our holy land is secure. Are you saying you are enacting insubordination?" yelled the Prime Minister.

"I just can't kill the man I love and want." replied Esdeath as she cut Naruto down from the crucifix. "As well, I can't get rid of the man who is the father of my child."

"Are you saying...?" trailed the Emperor with Esdeath nodding her head.

"I am. I am pregnant with an enemy's child." she said aloud making everyone gasp only to have Naruto smile.

"Does this mean...?" he said with Esdeath grabbing his cheeks and kissing him on the lips.

"It does. Naruto-kun. I'm going you." said Esdeath only to have the Prime Minister shoot to his feet.

"Inexcusable. Esdeath, you will be executed on the spot. Seize them." he spat only to have Naruto grab Esdeath by the waist and pull her close, having her squeek in delight.

"Let's get going then." said Naruto holding out his hand and Red King flying into his hands.

With the guards charging forth at them, Naruto got the chainsaw spinning and soon enough, he swung the God Arc which resulted in a powerful wave of energy to leep from the weapon. With a path now clear, they sprinted out the arena as the Prime Minster howled at them at how he was going to kill them for what they have done.

Stopping just a small bit away from the Capital, Naruto and Esdeath caught their breath while Naruto looked over Red King.

"Even though it has been a day. It feels good to have to back. Partner." said Naruto with the God Arc revving once.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Esdeath only to be surrounded by people in cloaks.

"Why not join Night Raid." said Najenda pulling off her cloak.

"Sounds good to me." said Esdeath.

 **And scene.**

 **So Esdeath is now part of Night Raid and is now going to also be the mother to Naruto's child much like Sheele and a few of the other girls as well.**

 **But with Esdeath now defected to the enemy's side, the Prime Minister will stop at nothing to ensure Night Raid, along with The Devil's Hand and Esdeath die.**

 **Stay tuned for the final episode of Night Raid's God Arc.**

 **Chapter 20: The Final Fight.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Fight

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So now here we are. The final episode where the Empire may be getting a new Emperor, or staying as it is. In these final moments, will define who will fall, and who will succeed and win.**

 **Either way, this is the defining moment between glory, and despair. But this may go their way seeing that Esdeath has turned on the Empire and joined Night Raid.**

 **Now the next fanfic to replace Night Raid's God Arc will be one I've been working on. This one will be named The Black Grimoire. It is a sort of crossover between Black Clover and Naruto. But seeing that Black Clover only has one episode, I've chosen to create it in my own way. Stay tuned for next week for the premier of The Black Grimoire.**

 **But for now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Theme Song: All Good Things - Get Up.**

Chapter 20: The Final Fight.

Even though Night Raid had Esdeath on their side, which was a major boost in power, things were still very much tensioned as it was in Night Raid HQ. Reason why things were so tensioned in Night Raid, was because of the fact that Alisa had her own reasons for wanting Esdeath dead for what she had done.

Esdeath didn't blame her at all. She after all, had to pay one way or another for the atrosities she had done to innocent lives. One day, when Alisa and Naruto had finished getting some training done, Esdeath approached the female forbidden Teigu wielder and asked for forgiveness. Even going so far as to bowing to Alisa as a sign of respect. After a few days of Esdeath doing this, Alisa caved and told her that she was fogiven. However, should she turn on Naruto's love for her or anyone else, Alisa would be damn sure to be the one to kill her. Esdeath agreed to these conditions and from then on out, Alisa went about her business with Esdeath doing the same. It didn't take long for that hatchet to be buried and the two once enemies, soon became friends, and even lovers through Naruto.

But things soon got awkward when Esdeath approached Selavria and called her, sister. Things soon got complicated as everyone wondered why Esdeath just called Selvaria that. Esdeath explained to everyone that from some digging and documents thought to have been lost, she and Selvaria were infact, biological half sisters. As it turned out, Selvaria was older than Esdeath by a few years. Their mother, was married to a different man being Selvaria's father. And yes, both parents were full blooded Valkyria. Hence why Selvaria is a full blooded Valkyria. But when Selvaria's village was raided and the people murdered, they ran from the slaughter. But the two were seperated, leaving Selvaria to be raised by her father.

But for their mother, it turned out she went a drift and found herself in a different village in the snowy mountains. There she soon fell inlove again and married the village chief who was human. Thus Esdeath was born a half Valkryia.

Deciding to take a test as to see if what she said was true, they took the test and it came back positive. Esdeath and Selvaria, were related by blood and were indead half sisters. But a very strong shock came when Naruto came clean when he too did some digging. Tracing it all back to when Lenka's daughter was taken. He told them that he was the descendant of Lenka and also of royal blood. Sure the blood was dilated over the years, sure he had only 1/8 royal blood in his veins, but he was still a member of the royal family. Which meant, he was very much next in line to the throne.

Weighing out their options, they choss to go now. But not before more allies joined them, being Ran, Kurome and Wave. With all these fighters now on their side, this may go in their favour.

Assessing his gear along with everyone doing the same, Naruto was soon interupted when both Esdeath and Selvaria came into his room. Looking over to them, Naruto felt that they were a bit uneasy regarding the whole final fight. This one was going to be a bloody one, and many people will be killed. They were extremely worried that they themselves may end up as one of the corpses.

Naruto meerly gave them a kiss each and asured them that they were going to win this fight. And once he was on the throne, he'd ensure the people lived prosperous lives and not live in despair.

With their gear assessed, they marched forth to the final fight. Where the defining moment of all their hard work was going to pay off or not. The moment, of retribution was upon them.

 **Empire Capital. Now.**

The Emperor was right now doing what he did best. Being as naive as ever and being manipulated by the Prime Minister. Not knowing that the one pulling the strings was not him but a tyrant man who had a thing for canibalism. But as the Emperor was about to condem a man to be executed for suspision of being part of the enemy, a massive earthquake shook the grounds.

"What on Earth was that?" barked the Prime Minister as a guard was seen running into the throne room.

"Your highness, it's The Revolutionary Army together with Night Rai. Esdeath has been spotted on the front lines." said the guard.

"Dispatch every troop we have. We will not faulter." ordered the Prime Minster before turning to the Empoer. "You should get ready with your Teigu your highness."

"Understood. It's time to put these idiots in their place." said the Emporer heading off.

Just outside the castle, right in the front lines, was everyone attacking soldiers left right and centre. But leading the assault was Naruto. Red King humming as the Teigu cut down enemies left and right. Blood coated the weapon as he teeth of the chainsaw cut down another enemy. But as they moved in, they soon found the ground shaking with the castle falling apart as a gigantic robot came up from the ground.

Clicking his tongue as he switched the God Arc into Gunner Mode Naruto opened fire who soon found Alisa joining in as they fired at the new opponent.

But both soon stopped and switched on their shields as a laser beam was fired at them. They managed to deflect the beam but a few buildings were cut down with innocent lives taken then and there.

"Any ideas?" asked Esdeath looking to the damage.

"Just one." replied Naruto as he activated his one Trump Card and soon began to grow and take on the form of the Demon King Kurama. Nine Tails flowed behind him as the beast growled evily at the robot it was pited against. The robot turned to the new enemy and got a beam ready. Naruto too got a beam ready for the counter move.

Soon enough, both beams were fired and connected in he middle as Naruto and tthe Emperor were locked in a fight of power. But soon enough both attacks were canceled out as smoke was kicked up from their attack. Using the smoke as a mean, Naruto charged forth and managed to pin the robot down. The Prime Minister barked at the Emperor to take down Night Raid and what not. But he was soon snuffed out of existance as a small beam of energy was launched from Naruto's mouth that vaporised the Prime Minister.

Turning his attention back to the robot, Naruto got ready to end it all as a beam of energy was ready to be launched from his mouth. But the Emperor wasn't gonna go down easily and kicked Naruto off him. Naruto was sent sailing a few meters away as he growled to the Emperor who was now getting on his feet. But just as Naruto was about to charge, his Trump Card timed out and he dropped to the floor as he reverted back to normal. Blood flowed down his body as he was exhausted from using the Trump Card like that, knowing full well that it will eat away at his lifeforce like that.

Both Alisa and Esdeath held Naruto close and tended to his wounds. But he stopped them as he slowly got to his feet.

"Naruto-kun. You're gonna die if you're not careful." stated Esdeath as Naruto grabbed Red king and pulled Incursio off his back.

"If it means saving this world then so be it." said Naruto as he gave one last valiant push to end it all.

And in that instant, his final form unlocked. Both Incursio and Red King merge one last time as their master took on a more different change. A blinding light was shone throughout the area as every covered their eyes who was close to Naruto. Soon enough, when the light died down, Naruto stood there in a final Trump Card.

His hair looked to be on fire, while to pieces of hair surged upwards to resemble horns. A cloak that was on fire and also was cut to resemble nine tails rested on his shoulders. ( **A.N.** That's right, the full Kyuubi Cloak mode).

"This ends now." barked Naruto as he charged forth.

Even though the new form was powerful, he knew he'd be at a serious disadvantage when it timed out. So he had to end the fight now. Using his new power, he blocked an incoming attack from the robot but soon found that he was pushed down. Grunting in pain as the beam continued to push him down, he soon heard a voice within his head.

 **"Finish this. Naruto. You're my host. You are the host to Kurama. The Demon King of all. Finish it."** boomed the voice within his mind.

And soon enough, Naruto began to push back. Red energy surged forth around him as he slowly got to his feet. With a cry of power, Naruto deflected the beam and shot off like a rocket toward the robot. Ethereal wings soon burst to life out his back and he gained even more speed. And soon enough, rearing back a fist, he sent it into the head of the robot with a beam of yellow orange energy flowing from the punch.

The beam hit square through the Emporer's chest, piercing his heart and ending him then and there, the robot soon crashed down to the ground as it soon exploded while Naruto's new Trump Card vanished and him dropping to the floor.

He was soon caught thanks to Esdeath and her sister, Selvaria. His body was beaten and bloody. He looked to not even make it at all. But that was thrown out the window when Naruto gasped as he coughed a bit as his heart began to beat.

"You're alive." said Esdeath with Selvaria smiling.

"Yeah? For now." said Naruto as everyone gathered around him.

"You did it." said Najenda with Naruto shaking his head.

"We did it. We all did this. We won." said Naruto with everyone celebrating their victory over the Empire.

 **10 years later.**

Standing at his window, in royal attire, Naruto gazed at the vast and now very prosperous land. It had been 10 years since they fought the Emporer and won. Some people were still fearful that Naruto would be even worse than the previous Emperor, but he was surprisingly not.

Turning from the window and looking to the glass casing near his desk, he found Red King and Incursio resting there. Yes he was still bonded to the two weapons, he swore to only use them when the need arose. And that was on extreme rare occasions. Speaking of these two Teigu, they were pretty much now the Royal Weapons. In fact, a lot of the weapons that belonged to the wives of Naruto also became the Royal Weapons.

Akame bestowed her daughter her weapon, and ensured she knew what she was getting into. Their daughter they chose to name after Naruto's mother, Kushina. She took more of her mother's appearance, but had purple blue eyes and a red streak along the front part of her head.

Esdeath and Selvaria too gave birth to their children. Selvaria gave birth to a son, which she named Sect. The boy had his mother's fiery eyes but had a blonde tint in his cyan hair. Esdeath gave birth to a girl and named her Shizuku. Even though the child had cyan blue hair like her mother, she had different coloured eyes being one of a crystal blue with the other a very deep blue.

Leone gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. They named the boy Jack while the other was named Sara. They were both like their parents respectively in terms of appearance. And they even had polar opposite natures. With Jack having a rash nature while Sara had a gentle nature.

Sheele gave birth to a boy they both named Minato. They loved every bit of him when he came into the world. He was proven to be quite the cluts much like his mother, but he was well mannered and always knew where boundaries lay.

Alisa and Tsubake gave to their children at the same time making them psuedo twins. Alisa gave birth to a girl that she named Hera, she very much looked like her mother while Tsubaki gave birth to a boy that she named Nura. And yes, he looked very much like his father and even on occasions, acted like him as well.

Najenda and Naruto married after a few years of dating and she soon gave birth to Naruto's daughter that they named Mito. She had an extremely pale silver hair colour while her eyes were an electric blue.

Chelsea who was the latest to confess to Naruto, got married to him soon after and she very much gave birth to a set of twins that she named Lenka and Sakuya. After the predecessors of the Royal Couple God Arcs.

Lubbock soon confessed to Mine and they married shortly after a few times of dating. They had a child together and named the child Yami. And yes, the name very much implied they had a daughter. She very much looked like her mother while she had her father's eyes. And yes, Lubbock wen with his dream and opened a bookstore. Which was rather popular.

With everything now going well. Naruto smiled to himself and made his way to the throne room and sat on his throne. As he sat there, Lubbock was seen walking in.

"Nice looking down on people?" he joked.

"Trust me. There's a bloody draft and I freeze during Winter." retorted Naruto.

"Listen. There has been much talk in the kingdom and they are now asking questions." said Lubbock making Naruto arch an eyebrow.

"Oh? Like what?" asked Naruto.

"As to when the Emperor will name the successor to Red King and Incursio." said Lubbock.

 **And scene.**

 **So there you have it. Naruto now ruling over the Capital and all people, now free. This was very much to happen and now that it has the world can now enter a world of peace knowing they are safe.**

 **As well, Naruto and his harem have become part of the royal bloodline and have expanded the bloodline a lot.**

 **Again, stay tuned for the new fanfic The Black Grimoire.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
